Transformers Animated: Chaos on Cybertron
by DinoFreakUSA
Summary: Cybertron is in Chaos. It has been plunged into a war between the corrupt Sentinel Magnus' Autobots and Megatrons reinforced Decepticons. It is up to a new group of Autobots, created by YOU to stop them and bring back peace.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Animated: Cybertron's Chaos

It has been nearly 1500 years since the events of Endgame and Cybertron is in complete chaos. It all started with the rise of Sentinel Magnus. After only a few months he proved to be a terrible leader. The citizens began to demand that he be replaced. Many suggested Optimus Prime as a better Magnus. Sentinel would have none of it. In his mad attempts to keep his power, he set up dozens of over-strict laws. This made his fellow Autobots very angry and civil unrest grew.

Before Optimus or his team, including Jazz and Ironhide, could do anything, Sentinel had them rounded up and forced them to go back to Earth simply to be out of his way. Sari however was to stay. Viewing it as personal revenge against Optimus, Sentinel ordered Sari to be captured and studied. She was caught and drug into a laboratory. This deeply angered Optimus but his anger paled in comparison to Bumblebee's rage. He managed to escape the flight to Earth and rescue Sari.

Sentinel labeled Bumblebee as a traitor and he soon did the same thing to the rest of his team. Bumblebee and Sari became fugitives and hid.

Still viewing them as heroes, the public began to riot. This did not deter Sentinel as he had the Elite Guard at his command. Before anyone knew it he had set up a virtual dictatorship.

Then Megatron broke out of prison. He offered the same deal as he did so many years ago. If anyone joined the Decepticons they will help him overthrow the corrupt Autobots. The only difference between the first and second time was that more robots joined him. Soon Cybertron was in another Civil War. Megatron had a larger more reinforced army and Sentinel had the Elite Guard and a few loyal Autobots. Many citizens remained neutral. Either way they would end up with a corrupt leader.

Eventually all of Cybertron's government collapsed. Everything was in total chaos. The closest thing to a government is the loose leadership of Sentinel Prime and Megatron over their respective armies. If this war continues their will be no hope left for Cybertron. Luckily someone has risen up and formed a new group calling themselves True Autobots. They are determined to stop both sides from destroying Cybertron and return it to its former glory. Meanwhile Optimus Prime and his team, now aged, keep trying to return to Cybertron while dealing with the Decepticons left on Earth.

(Now it is up to you to fill in the cast. You create a character and I might put it in the story. We need slightly more bad guys than good guys but not so much that it is overwhelming. If you want a dead character from the series like Prowl or Starscream then give a good reason for their revival. Use this form to create your character.

Name:

Age: (Young, old, middle aged, etc…)

Gender:

Side: (Autobot, True Autobot, Decepticon, Neutral)

Appearance:

Alt Mode: (Beast modes are acceptable but give a good reason why they have it.)

Weapons:

Other:

We already know Megatron so don't use him. I do want to have a child/children from Bumblebee and Sari so go nuts.

Here is Sentinel's

Name: Sentinel Magnus

Age: Old

Gender: Mech

Side: Autobot

Appearance: Similar to how he was in the show but with a Magnus Helmet and larger shoulder pads.

Alt Mode: Cybertronian Missile Truck

Weapons: A busted Magnus Hammer, shield, lance, blaster

Other: You know. )


	2. UPDATE

UPDATE:

I have decided to use all of the characters so far. Here they are.

_**Mach Dart**_

_**Red Arrow/Red**_

_**Shadow Streak though her nickname will be Streak**_

_**Verde/V**_

_**Prowl and DanI**_

_**Jag**_

Until I get more characters I will not announce who is the main cast and who are support characters. Please give me more characters. Again they can be Transformers from the series and they can have changed. Example;

Name: BlitzwingAge: ElderlyGender: MechSide: Decepticon

Alt. Mode: Cybertronian Tank/Jet/War MachineAppearance: Much large than he had been,

Weapons: Tank cannons, Arm blades, rapid fire blaster, sonic cannon, ice cannonOther: After breaking out of prison, Blitzwing was subject to more experiments. He lost his Triple Changer abilities but became a Combiner. Each of his personalities became a separate robot. Icy retained the jet mode, Hot Head kept his tank mode, and Random well he had a robot mode. Despite having the ability to separate they decided to stay in their combined form. The combined form still has the split personality.


	3. UPDATE 2

UPDATE

All of the characters have been chosen. You can still add characters if you wish but I will start the story with this cast. They are as follows…

True Autobots

Ford

Dustan

Moonbeam

Rocky Bee

Zach Bee

Mach Dart

Prowl

Dani

Autobot

Shadowstar

Sentinel Prime

Omega Supreme (Unwillingly)

Jetfire

Jetstorm

Warpath

Decepticon

Herald

Verde

Blitzwing

Jag

Megatron

Lugnut

Hot Swap (Sound Byte and Light Byte)

Soundwave

Flak

The Constructicons (Combination of canon and anonybot's OC's)

Neutral

Red Arrow

Sandra Bee

Prowl

DanI

Here are the profiles of some of my OC's just so you know them.

Name: Rocky Bee

Age: Young

Gender: Mech

Side: True Autobot

Weapons: Hammer, giga fist

Alt Mode: Human

Other: Rocky is the older of Bumblebee an Sari's kids. He wants to be a great leader but lacks the skills. He always tries to prove himself a great warrior just like his father.

Name: Zach Bee

Age: Young

Gender: Male

Side: True Autobot

Weapons: Cyber blades, stinger fingers

Alt Mode: Human with roller blades

Other: Zach is named after his grandfather and is the youngest of Bumblebee's and Sari's kids. He values his speed. Unlike his brother he thinks before he acts.

Name: Sandra Bee

Age: Young

Gender: Femme

Side: Neutral

Weapons: Powerful stingers, energy pulses

Alt Mode: Human with mechanical arm

Other: Sandra is the middle child. She values intelligence. She is not very fond of her robot half and avoids the war. Needless to say she does not like her dad much. Ironically she is more robot than either of her siblings

Name: Herald

Age: Young

Gender: Mech

Side: UNICRON!

Weapons: The Covenant of Primus. Oh and telekenesis

Alt Mode: Cybertronian tank

Other: Ever since Herald saw Unicron destroy a planet he has been preaching about his arrival. He tells everyone to stop fighting and worship Unicron. Lugnut hates him. Imagine a preacher who if you don't automatically listen to what he's saying he'll beat the ever living slag out of you.


	4. A New Faction

Sentinel sat in what remained of the Magnus's chair in Iacon. He looked on in disappointment. The other seats were empty and in ruin. He couldn't help but feel saddened.

"Here I am, finally a Magnus." he said in a now rusty voice. "And no one to rule over but a few soldiers." He sat down and placed his large chin on his hands. A few shards were starting to fall. He was growing a beard in his old age.

"Sentinel Prime Sir!" said Jetstorm who suddenly flew in. "A pretty fembot wishes to be speaking to you."

88

Outside of Iacon Central, a blue robot stood perfectly still amongst the rubble that was Iacon. She seemed like a flower in the center of a crater left by a nuclear bomb.

Sentinel marched out of the hall to greet her. He noticed an Autobot symbol on her. "What is your name soldier?" he asked sternly.

"My name is Moonbeam, Sentinel." she gave a respectful bow. "But I am no soldier of yours I'm afraid."

"What!" shouted Sentinel. "You dirty TRAITOR! What have you come to do? Assassinate me?"

Moonbeam suddenly tripped Sentinel backwards and stabbed the ground near his head with her sai. "If I wanted to destroy you, I would have already done that. Believe me, I have plenty of good reasons."

Sentinel growled and picked himself up. "What are you doing here?" he grumbled.

"I am here to deliver a warning." she said. "And to offer something to your troops. There is a new faction. We call ourselves Autobots, True Autobots. We have not forgotten what it truly means to bear that title."

"Autobots serve their Magnus and protect Cybertron from the Decepticons!" Sentinel Shouted only feet from Moonbeam's face.

"No. Autobots are meant to protect life. Not just Cybertron, but every other form of it. We are not meant to blindly follow a power-mad Mech."

Sentinel gritted his teeth. "I'LL SHOW YOU MAD!" he charged at her with his flail but she easily dodged it and jumped on his shoulders. She pointed to the Jet twins. "You there! Inform your fellow bots that they need no longer serve this madman and are welcome into our ranks."

Before Sentinel could say anything, Jetfire and Jetstorm flew off.

"So long Sentinel." Moonbeam laughed. She leaped off of his shoulders and transformed.

Filled with rage, Sentinel fired his blaster at her but she was too quick.

88

"How dare you call Megatron a mere Mech?" shouted Lugnut to the equally large Herald. Herald had begun another one of his rants about Unicron. In this most recent one, he stated that Megatron was nothing but a simple Mech compared to Unicron. Lugnut of course would have none of it.

"Megatron is the greatest, most GLOURIOUS Transformer that has ever been spawned from the Allspark. Why even Primus himself would bow to his awesome power!"

"Primus was nearly defeated by Unicron!" shouted Herald in defense. "If it had not been for the Primes Unicron would have devoured the world by now!"

"The Primes? That's pathetic." replied Hothead Blitzwing. "Primes are only a medium rank. How could they have defeated a being as powerful as you claim?" asked Cool-faced Blitzwing.

"Fool, Prime may be a rank in your society but it is named after the Thirteen Original Transformers!" Herald yelled.

"Enough." said Soundwave, his mechanical voice piercing the air. "Autobot approaching."

A small bird-like robot flew to the Decepticon and landed on his shoulder.

"Laserbeak, report."

The small robot made a squawk. No one but Soundwave understood it. "It is a but a single Autobot. No others in area."

"I will pound him into scrap metal!" growled Blitzwing.

"No." said a voice behind the group. Everyone stood still. It was the voice of Megatron. "This is not an attack. He is merely a messenger. First we shall hear what he has to say." Megatron ordered. "Hot Swap, come with me."

The silent Decepticon slowly walked out of the corner and stood next to the Decepticon Lord.

"Lord Megatron, Perhaps I can be of assistance." said Soundwave stepping in front of Hot Swap.

"Negative Soundwave. You and your pets have served their purpose for now. You will stay behind." said Megatron.

Soundwave's optics glow a dark red but he fell back. Hot Swap's optics gave a mocking shine before he headed out.

88

Megatron flew towards the approaching Autobot. Since his return to Cybertron he had regained the alternate mode of a Cybertronian jet. It was faster and deadlier than any Earth Vehicle but it mean he couldn't just stop in mid air and land softly.

Megatron transformed in mid air a few yards from the Autobot. He landed and skidded across the metallic field until he stopped and casually walked towards his "guest".

Hot Swap meanwhile landed behind the Autobot.

"To what do I owe the honor of an Autobot in my territory?" asked Megatron sarcastically. "Has the fool Sentinel finally surrendered?"

Hot Swap suddenly jumped back. He adjusted his optics to make sure he was seeing things right.

Megatron realized what he was seeing too. "So the Autobots have found a way to revive the dead." he laughed.

"Not the Autobots." said the black and gold robot.

"Perhaps I'm seeing a ghost." said Megatron. "But I don't believe in spirits."

"Enough about me." said Prowl. "I am here to make an announcement."

"It better be good." said Megatron.

"I represent the Autobots, True Autobots, not Sentinel's army. We ask your lordship for a peaceful resolution." said Prowl.

"A peaceful resolution?" chuckled Megatron. "Do you know how many bots have come to me asking for peace? Did you really think making a third faction would solve anything? All it will do is create even more conflict."

"Sadly I thought so." said Prowl silently. "We realized long ago Sentinel was corrupt. We had hoped that separating ourselves from his rule would…"

"Would what?" asked Megatron. "My war is not with Sentinel. It is with Autobot tyranny! Tell whoever is in charge of your little band that they will never stop us until every Autobot is melted and turned to scrap!"

Prowl didn't say anything. He turned around and slowly walked away.

"Oh and by the way. Tell that little yellow friend of yours that his little techno-organic pet is doing just fine, hanging in my throne room!" Megatron laughed.

88

"Don't believe in spirits Megatron?" snickered a high pitched voice. "We'll see about that."

(Other characters will be introduced later. Also if your character wasn't on the list they may still be used but not as a major part in the story.)


	5. Just Like Her Mother

(Edited from the original in order to be true to a character's persoanlity.)

Prowl skidded to a stop. "Scraplets." he gasped. He looked on then his worries were eased. For one thing, these were scavenger Scraplets. They didn't eat living metal. Second, he noticed his friend Danni slowly approaching them. She was nervous. To her, these Scraplets were the equivalent of Earth insects. She hated insects. Suddenly one of the larger Scraplets made a chirp and started running towards her. She screamed and stomped on the animal. The Scraplet squealed and hobbled in a circle with damaged legs. Danni backed up slowly when her back hit someone.

"Oh, hey sensei." she giggled nervously.

Prowl looked down at her with a cross face then looked at the injured Scraplet.

"It attacked me!" Danni yelled defensively.

"Scraplets work in swarms." said Prowl. "We are surrounded by them. If he was attacking you he would have called the swarm. He wanted to play and you stepped on him."

He bent down and picked the animal up cautiously. He held it up to Danni. He opened up his storage compartment and handed her a couple of tools.

"Go ahead." he said moving the Scraplet closer.

Danni slowly touched the damaged legs of the Scraplet. It squealed in fear but could not run. In just a few short minutes the legs were fixed. The Scraplet looked at its newly repaired limbs and chirped with joy. Prowl set it down.

"Sorry about stepping on you." said Danni twiddling her fingers.

The Scraplet made another chirp and began walking towards her when something brushed past it.

"Danni!" cheered Zach Bee. "Hey there!"

Danni gasped and ran behind Prowl's leg. "Hey Zach."

"You fixed that Scraplet. That's so ni-" someone interrupted him.

"Eh!" shouted Rocky Bee. "Don't listen to that bug!" He ran up to them and flexed his muscles. "I won't bother you with small talk. I'll cut to the chase. You, me, and a couple cups of energon. What do you say?"

"Hey!" shouted Zach. "You can't do that!"

"I just did." Rocky laughed.

Prowl gave a little smirk when Danni looked up to him for help. "They're your problem." he giggled.

Danni moaned in agony. "Uh, It's not that you guys aren't great and all but-"

Rocky suddenly ran infront of her. "I know I'm great." he said continueing to flex.

Zach rolled his eyes. "You know, uh, I gotta go over some programs. You can help me if you want."

"Oh nice one Zach!" laughed Rocky. "Ladies respond to confidence and you don't got it." Rocky stepped closer to her. Prowl looked down with a stern face causing Rocky to back up, but not too far.

"Don't even bother with that loser. Let's g- OW!" Rocky looked at his elbow. The Scraplet Dani had repaired bit into it and was growling.

Rocky gave a high pitched scream and jumped around. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Zach tried to grab the Scraplet only for it to jump off and bite his shoulder. He swatted it off and it crawled onto Prowl's shoulder. Prowl laughed and transformed. Dani wasted no time and hopped on. The Scraplet made himself comfy in the back of Prowl's seat.

"Hey!" shouted Zach.

"Yo wait up!" yelled Rocky. "I may be three-fourths robot and one fourth human but I am all man!"

88

Megatron walked into his former prison. It was now his throne room. He walked slowly past his trophies. His furniture was made from all the guards that once occupied Trypticon prison. Megatron had much to think about. A new faction means a new set of variables. He had to think of a new strategy.

He moved towards a large door. He slowly opened it.

"I must wish you congratulations Misses Bee, or do you still go by Miss Sumdac? Personally I didn't care to learn the difference." the tyrant laugh.

An older Sari Sumdac dangled in the center of the room by chains with stasis cupplings on her wrist. Her hair was long and untamed. Her breaths were heavy as sweat dripped from her lowered face.

"Turns out there is a new faction. They call themselves True Autobots." said Megatron. He extended his fingers and lifted her head up. "Odds are your little yellow friend is with them along with the little abominations you have spawned with him."

Sari spat at the Decepticon who backed up in surprise. He wiped away the saliva from his optics then clenched his fist. He growled and aimed his cannon at her.

"I don't see why you are not thanking me right now." snickered Megatron. "When Sentinel's men captured you, it was I that rescued you. Granted it was an accident. I had only meant to kill them for enjoyment. Still it was a nice surprise to find you. The only I kept your Spark pumping was because I knew one day you would be of use to me."

"The only reason I'm alive right now isn't your so called mercy!" yelled Sari. "I am given only enough energy to survive. Your Decepticons subject me to tortures everyday. The thing keeping me alive is the knowledge that my children are out there and they need a mother. I am strong for them."

Megatron started his cannon but he didn't fire. Instead he started laughing, hard.

"This is far too amusing." he chuckled. "The fact that you keep yourself alive for those abominations… It's just too hilarious!"

Sari gritted her teeth.

88

Mach Dart was clenching his fist in annoyance. The two old twins were arguing again.

"Megatron would tear us all apart!" shouted Dustan.

"I'll beat him to slag before he can ouch yah you ugly hunk of junk!" growled Ford.

"Ugly? We're twins you idiot! We look the same!" Dustan yelled. "A direct attack on Kaon would spell doom for as all!"

"Not is we're smart about it!" Ford responded.

Mach's pistons were about to burst from their annoying argument. He was about to cut off their heads when someone grabbed their chest plates and slammed their heads together. That shut them up.

"Enough yelling!" growled Bumblebee. "With your arguing Sandra ran away again! Why did I even put you two in charge of her is a mystery to me!"

Dustan looked around for Sandra in vain. "Oh sorry old chap."

"Sandra could be in Decepticon clutches and all you have to say is sorry?" growled Bumblebee. In a rage he shoved the brute away before storming outside to look for Sandra.

"Why is he so grumpy all the time?" asked Ford picking his twin up.

Prowl walked in. "He used to be a fun loving guy." said Prowl reminiscing. "Always getting into trouble and without a care in the world."

"What happened to make him such a grouch?" asked Zach as he caught up.

"Your mother was kidnapped." said Prowl.

88

Sandra laid down in the Scraplet field. A small Scraplet was crawling around in her robotic hand. "You look adorable." she said in a monotone voice. "Those big eyes. Your movements. Its almost like your flesh and blood. But your not."

She slowly closed her fist on the creature who screamed in pain. Sandra opened her palm revealing the partially crushed Scraplet. "Did you feel that or are you just a machine?"

The Scraplet squealed and wiggled its now useless legs. A tear came down Sandra's face. She yelled and tossed the Scraplet away.

"It's just a machine." she told herself. "I doesn't feel anything." She looked at her robot hand. "Am I really feeling sorrow now or is it just programming?"

Bumblebee sped forward to her. He transformed and crossed his arms. "You are in big trouble young lady!" he yelled.

"Why?" she yelled. "I can't have any private time? Is that it? I'm supposed to be watched by a bunch of robots?"

"This is Decepticon territory." Bumblebee warned. "Any moment now a Seeker could fly out of the sky and take you. Just like your mother."

"Mom was taken away by Autobots!" Sandra shouted. "You know, the guys who you said we should trust! Now for all we know Mom's in a jar somewhere being dissected!"

Bumblebee slammed the ground next to his daughter. "Don't you ever say that again!" he cried. "I know she's alive!"

"Yeah, how?" asked Sandra crossing her arms.

Bumblebee eased his exhaust system and stood straight. He opened up his chest compartment them opened his Spark chamber showing a blue beating Spark.

"Your mother and I share something special." he said calmly. "A Spark bond. I can feel her life just as she can feel mine."

Sandra said nothing and ran past him in anger towards the base.

"Just like her mother." Bumblebee sighed.

(Guess what. You get to name the Scraplet. Just review and give the name.)


	6. Gladiators

"Come here you little createn!" Megatron growled as he picked Rocky up by his feet. Rocky screamed and swung his blades at the tyrant.

"You wanna piece of me?" Rocky yelled. "You wanna piece?"

"No!" Megatron Responded. "I want two!" At that Megatron grabbed Rocky's arms and began to pull his limbs in opposite directions. Rocky screamed in pain as his waist separated from his torso. A mixture of blood and energon splattered against the walls.

"NOOOOO!" Bumblebee shouted in vain. Suddenly someone appeared before him. It was Sari barely alive. She was crying "Why?' to the yellow mech over and over again.

Then Bumblebee woke up. It was all a dream.

88

Sari hung in the center of the room. Surprisingly she managed to fall asleep despite her uncomfortable position.

An eerie glow phased through the walls. A pulsing blue sphere hovered closer to her.

"Strange." said a high pitched voice that echoed across the room. "I senesce two Sparks in this room yet there is only that techno-organic girl." The Spark floated around the sleeping Sari.

"No guards. Not even cloakers." said the voice. "Curious."

Sari stirred a little and the Spark phased through a nearby wall. When she settled it came back.

"Could it possibly be?" asked the Spark to itself. It floated to Sari's face then lowered itself to her torso. "Well lower my Processor Rate (IQ) and call me Megatron! A Spark inside the female! How could this be? Did she swallow a protoform? No matter. It is a young Spark and therefore weak. It would be so easy to overpower it and claim its body for my own." Then the Spark lowered itself. "Ugh. But do I really want to go that way? I know what happens to things after organics eat them." The Spark backed up.

"This will require further study." said the Spark. "Until I figure out what's going on here I, Starscream, shall continue with my previous brilliant plan!" At that the Spark lifted up and left.

88

"Why the frag do I have to wear this cloak for?" growled Mach Dart. "I can't see in the slagging thing! Why are we even here anyway? I hate this place."

"I don't like it any more than you do." said Moonbeam. "But word is Megatron is going to arrive to offer Swindle something valuable for an unknown item. Bumblebee wants to make sure the thing he's trading isn't Sari. Plus we should find out what he wants in return. Now shut up!"

Mach crossed his arms and huffed.

The two of them were undercover as spectators in Swindle's arena. Here he captured unfortunate Autobots and have them face Decepticon warriors in gladiatorial combat.

Moonbeam dragged Mach Dart through the stands. He was being stubborn. He didn't like fights unless he was in them.

Moonbeam found the perfect seats right above Swindle's booth where Megatron was to do business. Unfortunately they were right next to Swindle's best customers, the Constructicons.

(Quick explanation of the Constructicons)

When the two original Constructicons were sent to Cybertron for a prison term, the Autobots didn't see them as much of a threat and put them on community service along with several other Decepticons with construction alternate modes and two drones. When the war started again, Megatron said he would free them if they agreed to be part of an experiment. They took the deal.

(Explanation over)

88

"Megatron, you old son of a Dweller, how've you been?" asked Swindle cheerfully.

"Spare me your annoying voice!" Megatron growled. "Do you have it?"

Swindle smiled. "Of course I do!" he smiled. "But before we do business why don't we watch some of the games?"

Megatron growled. He knew how Swindle worked. One shouldn't waste energy talking to the determined salesman. "Fine." Megatron hissed..

"Okay then!" Swindle laughed.

"Scrap!" Moonbeam said as she listened in on their conversation. "This is going to take a while."

Swindle pressed a button in the booth. "Femmes and Mechs! Welcome to the Monacus Arena! Get your bets ready cuz this is going to be one bloody battle! First off we have former security officer and current middle weight champion…. BARRICADE!"

The audience cheered loudly and many of them began passing around chips that recorded their bets. The Constructicons didn't bet. They did something much worse.

"WOOO! Let's get this show on the road!" shouted Mixmaster.

"Yeah!" agreed Scrapper. "I wanna see heads fly!"

"I want to see the worthless Autobot's Spark slowly crushed." snickered Crush. He spat the ground near Mach Dart. Mach growled and got up to attack only to be stopped by Moonbeam.

"An his opponent, Autobot weapons smith, QUE!(Not Wheeljack but shares his body type)" Swindle yelled.

Megatron leaned back. Though he preferred to actually be in the fights, he fairly enjoyed this horrific spectacle.

Moonbeam focused on listening in on Megatron. She didn't even notice the fight. Mach Dart on the other hand had his full attention on it.

88

Que was shoved out of his cage. "I don't want to fight!" the old mech cried.

The Decepticon guards only laughed and handed him a blaster.

The crowd cheered as Que was shoved into the center of the arena.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Barricade. "You're mine!"

"Oh dear." whispered Que, shivering in fear.

"Go ahead Autobot." laughed Barricade. "Make the first move."

Que, surprised at this, stumbled for the weapon on his side. He grabbed it but dropped it into the dirt. It skidded to Barricade's feet as Que bent down on his knees to reach for it. Barricade snickered and kicked the gun to the Autobot. Que gasped and picked the gun up. He aimed it directly at Barricade's head.

Barricade only laughed. "Go ahead Autobot."

The blaster shook in Que's hands. He couldn't do it. He couldn't take a life.

Suddenly Barricade transformed his hands into flails He smacked the gun out of Que's hands and swung his other flail into the elderly Transformer's torso.

Que yelled in pain as he fell down, holding his wound. "I surrender!" he cried blocking the flails in vain.

"See you in the Pit!" Barricade laughed as he raised his flail to deliver a final blow.

"No!" shouted Mach Dart from the stands. Before Moonbeam could do anything Mach Dart transformed into his jet mode and roared towards the Decepticon gladiator. Barricade growled and swung his flail anyway. Just as it hit Que's head, Mach Dart slammed into Barricade leaving Que dented, but alive.

"Well it looks like another Decepticon wants to challenge the champion!" Swindle said thinking that the jet robot was a Decepticon.

"You fool!" Megatron yelled. "That's an Autobot!"

Mach Darth flew high into the air with Barricade clawing at his cockpit. Mach Dart transformed mid air and tossed the gladiator away. As he fell, h readied his weapons. He was in for a fight.


	7. Discord in the Arena

"Twitchy!" shouted DanI in the hallways of the base. "Here Twitch, Twitch, Twitch!"

"Ahem!" said Sandra loudly.

Dani jumped in surprise. "Yes." she asked quietly.

Sandra stepped aside revealing her room in ruins and a stuffed Scraplet in the center of it.

"Oh my gosh!" DanI gasped. "I am so sorry." She ran to Twitchy and picked him up. DanI looked around then focused on Sandra.

"You know I don't think I've seen you around here before." said Sandra.

"Oh, I've been here for as long as Prowl has." DanI whispered.

"Oh yeah!" said Sandra. "Now I remember. Your that techno-organic girl I keep seeing in the fields."

"And your that robot girl I keep seeing there." DanI laughed. Her laughter ended when she saw Sandra scowl.

"I AM NOT A ROBOT!" Sandra yelled angrily. "I am not an unfeeling machine!"

"I'm sorry." said DanI backing up. Twitchy growled and snapped at Sandra.

"That's it!" growled Sandra. "Give me that little mongrel!"

"No!" screamed DanI as she blocked Sandra's arms.

Suddenly a flash sprang from where they touched. DanI's eyes glow a bright blue.

Inside Dani's mind, she saw the base from a bird's eye view. Suddenly her vantage point rushed downward through the doors and into Bumblebee's sleeping quarters where he currently was.

Then she saw an unfamiliar city filled with Decepticons. It must be Kaon. She quickly zoomed through the streets and saw a Large building clear as day. Again she was rushed through the halls. She was inside some kind of throne room. A door opened in front of her. In the center of a room she saw a red haired women hanging in chains. Then she blacked out.

"Hey Scraplet girl!" shouted Sandra as she caught the falling girl. "Are you alright?"

88

Mach Dart landed in the center of the arena, knife ready. To his surprise, no one else but him and Que were in the arena. He put his knife away and ran to the old mech. He picked the poor bot up by his shoulders.

"It's okay." said Mach Dart softly. "Your safe."

Que eased his exhaust system (breath). "Primus bless you lad."

A loud sound echoed through the stadium. Before Mach knew what was going on, Que's charred torso separated from his arms and fell to the ground. When it met the dirt, the head rolled off. Mach watched I horror as Que's optics slowly dulled until the stopped shining.

Megatron shut down his smoking fusion cannon as the crowd cheered.

Mach let out a primal scream in rage and grief. He set the Que's remains down, transformed, and flew after Megatron.

Suddenly another jet slammed against him causing him to crash. Mach transformed and faced this new adversary.

The jet transformed mid air and landed on its feet. It was a fembot. "You're a feisty little one." she laughed. "I like that in a mech. Huh, too bad I have to kill you."

"I promise you this, Decepticreep!" growled Mach Dart. "No other Autobot will perish in this arena today."

"The name's Shadow Streak and that's okay." Suddenly she slammed Mach Dart to the ground. "I can keep this fight up till midnight."

The crowd cheered on as Mach Dart shoved the fembot away. He transformed his EMP Blaster and fired at her. Shadow Streak leaped in the air to dodge it and transformed. She fired a few missiles at Mach while she darted towards him. Mach dodged the missiles but he was right where Shadow Streak wanted him to be. She slammed into him and transformed right before he was smacked into the side of the arena. Shadow Streak grabbed her blade and stabbed Mach in the side, hoping to kill him. Unfortunately for her, Mach was tougher than that.

He kicked her away and grabbed her blade from his plating. "Nice try sweet cheeks." he mocked. He grabbed his own knife. "My turn."

He ran towards her. Before she could react, Mach stabbed her own blade into her knee and stabbed her side with his knife. She yelled in pain and delivered a punch to Mach's face.

"No more playing." she growled. She fired a large missile straight at the True Autobot. He would have been hit if it wasn't for someone pushing him out of the way.

"Look what you got us into!" yelled Moonbeam.

Moonbeam growled and fell to her knees. She grabbed her bleeding side. Mach walked towards her and fired an EMP blast point blank at her face. She closed her eyes and fell down into stasis. Her bleeding stopped.

Moonbeam urged Mach Dart to go when the gates closed shut.

"Hold on a minute!" said Swindle through the speakers. "Your not done fighting yet. The audience wants a death and since you only knocked her out, we still need one."

"We'll take those Autobots on!" shouted Long Haul in the stands.

The other Constructicons nodded in agreement and leaped into the arena.

Moonbeam wasn't scared. "We can take a few construction workers." she laughed.

"You may be able to handle a few Construction workers." laughed Crush. "But can you handle one behemoth?"

"Constructicons Combine!" shouted Long Haul.

Suddenly the group began to transform in ways the two True Autobots have never seen before. Two transformed into hands. Two into legs. Next thing they knew, large metallic tendrils shot from their bizarre forms and began dragging each other together. They merged together in one giant form. When this form stood up, Mach Dart almost lost his lubricant.

The form was easily several times taller than even Megatron.

"PREPARE FOR EXTERMINATION!" shouted the gigantic robot. "DEVASTATOR SHALL DESTROY YOU!"

88

Meanwhile, Megatron was not at all focused at this spectacle. "I believe now is the time for our transaction."

Swindle nodded. "Do you have it?" he asked. Megatron reached into his storage compartment and grabbed a container of a red liquid. "As promised. A sample of the ancient Hate Plague. Just add a small drop onto your gladiators and will make them a hundred times more aggressive. Now for my item."

Swindle smiled and handed Megatron a triangular object. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Megatron said nothing as he put the object inside his storage compartment.

Suddenly a blue sphere shot itself right into Megatron's chest. The Decepticon yelled in shock as sparks flew from his head. He fell to his knees.

"YES!" shouted a high pitched voice through Megatron's mouth. "I have taken over this body! Now I, Starscream am leader of the Decepticons!"

"Get out of my body you disgusting spirit!" Megatron yelled in his own voice.

Swindle looked at Megatron in confusion. "Yeah, I'm gonna go." At that, the arms dealer exited.

"I think I'll stay right here Megatron!" Starscream laughed.

"You couldn't beat me in life Starscream!" Megaton growled. "What makes you think you can beat me in death?"

"I have the power beyond that of the Allspark fool. How else could my Spark have escaped the Well?"

"Perhaps the Allspark rejected you." Megatron laughed. "Whatever the reason, my will is stronger!" With an intense scream Megatron took back his body. Starscream's Spark darted out.

"I feel weak." said Starscream. "How could that be? You damaged my Spark you dolt!"

Megatron growled and grabbed his sword. Starscream's Spark dodged the swipes. In a panic, Starscream fled.

"That traitor's foolishness has even transcended death." Megatron growled.

88

"I saw someone!" DanI gasped as she woke up in what remained of Sandra's bed.

"Good." said Sandra, not paying attention to what DanI said, "Your not dead. That pest of yours was getting worried."

Twitchy snuggled up to Dani's side and emitted a purr. "I saw someone!" said DanI again. "She looked like you but older."

"What the frag are you talking about?" asked Sandra.

"When I touched you, I had a vision!" said DanI. "I saw your father then I saw a red haired techno-organic woman."

"What are you on and can I get some?" laughed Sandra.

"This is no joke!" shouted DanI. "I can tell you where this woman is and everything."

Sandra rolled her eyes and turned around. "Wait a minute." She turned back to DanI. "You say she looked like me?"

"Yeah. Red hair and all." said DanI. "Except she didn't have a robotic arm. Plus there was something, I don't know, 'extra' that I senesced."

"THAT'S MY MOTHER!" Sandra cheered. "I don't know how you did it but you saw my mother! You say you know where she is?"

"Well I saw her in Kaon in my vision but… Oh this is confusing. I should tell Prowl." said DanI.

"Oh no you don't!" said Sandra, grabbing her arm. "We don't need no fraggin robot to help us."

"But…" stuttered DanI.

"But nothing." said Sandra. "You and I are going to Kaon and rescuing my mother!"


	8. You're Under Arrest

Dani snuck into the rec room, ready to grab supplies.

"Hello Dani." said Prowl, relaxing with a small cup of energon. "Care for some energon? I've tried to prepare it the same way humans make tea."

Dani stood up straight. "Uh, no thanks." she laughed nervously. "I just came here to get my staff."

"Why do you need that?" asked Prowl raising an eye ridge.

"Um, me and Sandra are going…"

"Yes." said Prowl patiently waiting for an answer.

"We're going to train in that old stadium where the Olympics used to be held." Dani said. She hated lying, especially to Prowl but Sandra didn't want anyone along and it was her mother they were rescuing.

"That's pretty far." said Prowl.

"Agreed." said Bumblebee sternly. Sandra stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"We'll be careful." said Dani nervously.

Bumblebee stared at the two girls then sighed. "I now I'm going to regret this. Fine. You can go."

Sandra pumped her fist in the air in a self congratulatory manner.

"But your brothers have to go with you." said Bumblebee.

"But Bumblebee!" whined Sandra.

"No buts. I am trusting you guys to go out on your own." said Bumblebee.

""But why do they have to go?" growled Sandra.

"Well if they can't go along, I guess Dustan has to go with you." laughed the yellow mech.

"Oh no that's okay!" Dani quickly said. "They can come with us."

In a blink of an eye, Rocky and Zach suddenly appeared next to Dani.

"Oh slag." Dani said to herself.

Sandra crossed her arms and gritted her teeth. "Fine." she huffed. "Let's go."

Prowl stopped her before she exited. "Just so you know, I'll call you on your com links every half an hour. It's not that I don't trust you or anything, just for safety."

Dani nodded and ran out, trying to get Rocky and Zach away.

"That Sandra." Bumblebee sighed. "Always wanting to do dangerous things."

"She definitely is your daughter." laughed Prowl.

88

"Call for backup!" cried Mach Dart as he dodged a giant fist.

"This area is jammed!" yelled Moonbeam. "You know that!"

"STAND STILL PATHETIC AUTOBOT!" growled Devastator. He raised his foot and stomped it on the ground. Moonbeam and mach fell down with the tremors.

Moonbeam grabbed her said and quickly got up. She ran up the giant's leg and stabbed the knee joint.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" laughed Devastator.

Mach transformed into his jet mode and flew up to Devastator's face. He transformed and fired his EMP at the Combiner's face. It didn't work and Mach was swatted away on the way down.

The audience cheered each time a True Autobot was hit.

"This is great!" cheered Swindle in his booth. "The crowd has never been this willed up. I should get these guys more often."

Mach transformed back into jet mode. He fired his missiles at Devastator's legs."The bigger they are…" Mach Dart laughed. The missiles landed point blank at the giant's knees. The behemoth was still standing despite the damage.

"Frag!" growled Mach Dart.

Moonbeam readied her sai again and charged.

Suddenly a section of the stadium exploded.

"By order of your Magnus you are all under arrest!" Shouted Sentinel from behind a large tank.

"WHAM BLAM!" cheered the tank. "Time to kick Decepticon skid plate!"

"Great idea Warpath." laughed Jetfire.

Devastator growled and slammed his hands into the ground. His head lowered itself and the giant bulk on his back opened up.

"What on Cybertron is he doing?' asked Sentinel.

"He's getting ready for something big." replied Shadowstar through her com link.

Shadow star was hovering around the arena with her sniper rifle out. "None of my shots are working sir."

"Brother we make tag team!" cheered Jetstorm.

"Agreed brother." said Jetfire.

The two quickly combined to form Safeguard and charged at the giant.

Mach Dart, with Moonbeam behind him, was working to free the Autobot prisoners. He sliced open the cage locks causing the force fields to break down.

"GO GO GO!" shouted Moonbeam.

Suddenly Mach was hit by a powerful beam.

"What made you guys think I would just let you get away with destroying my business." smiled Swindle.

88

"Are we there yet?" grumbled Rocky.

"Almost." said Sandra.

Zach walked next to Dani. "This seems a little far for the stadium."

"Well maybe I'm a little lost." said Sandra with a smile.

"Well you see that's what I told Prowl when he called last but here's the problem." Zach grabbed his sister's shoulder. "You never get lost. We've past the stadium about an hour ago. Where are really going?"

"Holy crap!" yelled Rocky as he looked ahead. In front of them was a large purple, red, and grey city with a giant pyramid in the center.

"KAON!" shouted Zach. "YOU WERE TAKING US TO KAON!"

"Well it's for a good cause." said Dani twiddling her fingers.

"You knew about this?" yelled Zach. "That's it! We are turning around right now!"

"Go ahead. But I'm gonna keep on moving." said Sandra.

"Fine!" yelled Zach. "It's not you I'm worried about anyway."

"Hey!" yelled Rocky.

"Not you either numbskull!" Zach growled.

"Oh." gasped Dani, cheeks blushing. Then her blushing seemed to spread across her face. This wasn't blushing. It was anger.

"I can take care of myself!" Dani shouted.

"I-I didn't mean that." said Zach defensively. "It's just that this is a very dangerous place and we shouldn't be risking our lives just so Sandra can have an adrenaline rush."

He pressed his com link and awaited a response from Prowl.

"We're not here for thrill seeking." said Dani.

"We're here to save mom." said Sandra.

Zach pretended not to listen.

"Hello." said Prowl through the com.

"Hey there." cheered Zach. "I just wanted to let you know that Dani just beat me in a little duel with staffs."

Everyone else in the group breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's great. Guess she's picking up some of my training.' said Prowl surprisingly proud.

"Yeah. Hey, can we stay here a little longer? Please!" begged Zach.

"I'll just tell Bumblebee you lost track of time." said Prowl.

"Great!" Zach cheered. "Thanks." He shut his com link off when Dani suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Uh.."

"Enough!" shouted Sandra. "Let's hurry up and get mom!"


	9. You Got To Be Slagging Me!

Mach Dart started picking himself up when Swindle stepped on his back.

"Now stay still." said Swindle. "I don't want energon all over those expensive cages."

Moonbeam leaped into the air and delivered a kick straight to Swindle's face.

"Watch it!" growled Swindle. "I just had these optics cleaned!"

"Primus your annoying!" Moonbeam yelled as she punched Swindle in the chest.

88

Safeguard fired his flames at Devastator with no effect. Warpath fired several rounds at the Constructicon combiner but these only caused a small grunt of pain. Finally Devastator stopped shifting his parts.

""Sir." said Shadowstar. "Get out of there now!"

"I'm not going to retreat just because some oversized Decepticon is showing off." Sentinel growled. Sentinel stood his ground. As far as he knew, the other Decepticons have fled from the arena. He wasn't about to let this one.. Or group to escape.

Devastator suddenly activated something internally. The sides of the gab began to spin faster and faster. He had transformed into a turbine.

Warpath continued to fire when he noticed he was being lifted up. In a desperate move he slammed his fist into the ground. This managed to anchor him down for the moment. Sentinel watched in anger as a body (Que's) was swept up into the turbine. It was easily dismantled and shredded.

"Well this s_ucks_." laughed Warpath.

"I am in no mood for jokes!" growled Sentinel.

"Sir you must retreat!" begged Shadowstar.

"NO WAY!" Sentinel yelled.

Safeguard tried to swerve back to Sentinel, hoping for a retreat. Unfortunately even his thrusters were not powerful enough to escape the turbine's vacuum. He was sucked towards the turbines. With quick thinking he grabbed the edge of the slot and held on.

"Help I am needing!" screamed Safeguard.

88

Zach scouted ahead of the group. Together they managed to sneak only a few blocks from the pyramid Dani claimed Sari was in. He was in full robot mode. If he was seen he may look like a Decepticon at first glance. In the shadows he managed to see the entrance. There were guards but they didn't appear to be doing their job. One of them was almost asleep.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Zach thought.

Suddenly a large, one eyed Decepticon walked out and slammed his fist into the guard's head.

"Wake up you insolent fool!" Lugnut growled. "Megatron should have your head for that."

Zach quickly made his way back to the group.

"Well." said Sandra.

"We don't have to worry about the guards." said Zach. "But we do have to deal with a giant one eyed one horned giant purple people eater."

"What?" asked Dani.

"A big Decepticon with one eye." said Zach. "Lucky for us, I have a plan."

"What plan?" asked Rocky.

88

Moonbeam grabbed her sai and stabbed it into another lock. Four trapped Autobots cried various thank yous before fleeing.

"Your making me loose money!" Swindle growled. "hat red guy could freakin turn invisible for Primus' sake!" He fired a machine gun turret at Moonbeam who dodged.

Mach Dart saw his chance and fired his EMP at Swindle. It merely bounced off.

"I got this shield from a nice little race called the Vok." Swindle smiled. "Care to see what I got from a set of ruins in Mars?"

Swindle transformed his arm into a large multi barreled cannon. "I call it the GAG (Gigantic A** Gun)"

Moonbeam jumped out of the way when Swindle fired multiple beams towards her. The wall behind where she stood was completely obliterated and acid started eating at the edge the hole.

Mach charged at Swindle and stabbed him in the back with a knife. Swindle growled and fired the GAG at him. Again a miss. "Why is it that the most powerful weapons are so hard to aim?" Swindle asked himself. He stood up and was face to face with Moonbeam.

"So your enemies can do this." Moonbeam laughed. Suddenly she landed a powerful punch to the arms dealer's face. Swindle smacked against the wall and blacked out.

"Dam." said Mach Dart.

"What? He pissed me off." said Moonbeam. "Lets hurry up and free these guys."

88

"Careful!" yelled Rocky when Dani accidentally stepped in his eye.

"Sorry." said Dani quietly.

"Shut up you guys!" Sandra growled. "Zach this is ridiculous. Pieces of trash and some scrap metal won't pass for a Decepticon."

"I know what I'm doing!" Zach growled. "Alright now let's go."

88

Lugnut stopped beating the guards when he noticed something strange. A medium sized Decepticon who had some trouble walking was coming towards him. With each step it almost fell over on its back. It even lost it's back plate. Oddly enough it could easily bend backwards and turn it's head 180 degrees to get it back on.

"Greetings fellow Decepticon!" the bizarre robot shouted. "I wish to see Lord Megatron."

"The Almighty Megatron is not here, abomination!" Lugnut yelled. "Go back to the smelting pit where you belong!"

"Please at least let me inside his building." begged the weird Decepticon.

"NO!" Lugnut yelled. "I will not have your hideous body disgrace Megatron's home!"

"I only wish to pledge my allegiance to him." said the junky Decepticon. "Megatron is so amazing I was hoping he could cure me of my looks. For Megatron is great! Megatron is amazing! Megatron is almighty!"

The thick skulled Lugnut held back a tear. "ALL HAIL MEGATRON!"

"Uh yeah. All hail Megatron. Yeah." the junk Decepticon cheered.

"What is your name oh wise Decepticon." asked Lugnut.

"Uuuuuh. Steve." the Decepticon answered.

"Then I will assure Megatron knows of your presence poor Steve." cried the Cyclops. "Please enter his capitol building and be enlightened!"

"Thank you and uh All hail Megatron and such." Steve said. Steve hobbled into the building.

"I will show you around." said Lugnut.

"Oh.. Uh.. That sounds cool and all but… hey that brute outside just called Megatron an idiot." Steve said pointing out the door.

Coincidently there was a Brute. Lugnut peered through the glass door and saw Herald. He clenched his pincers and ran out.

Steve could here the faint sounds of their fight.

Suddenly, 'Steve' began to fall apart. Inside him were four techno-organics.

"I can't believe that worked." said Rocky in surprise.

"Told yah I knew what I was doing." said Zach. "You were great as the torso Dani." Zach laughed. Dani wasn't listening. Her eyes were glowing.

"This way." she said pointing to a dark hallway.

88

Safeguard could barely hang on. The vacuum was too strong.

Shadowstar did not dare to make a move for she might harm her comrades.

Sentinel clenched his fist in anger. The Autobots were looking like fools and against what? A giant blender? No. "I'LL STOP HIM MYSELF!" Sentinel yelled as he grabbed his large cannon. In a blind fury he fired into the turbines. As each shot hit, rust formed around it. One shot hit right next to the twins and some of the rust hit Jetfire's hand. They fell down when the turbines stopped. Once they landed, the twins separated.

"Wild ride huh brother?" asked Jetstorm. Jetfire didn't answer. He just started picking at his backside.

"What's wrong brother?" asked Jetstorm.

For once in his life, Jetfire was angry. "I got itchy, wretched rust in my-"

"Oh." said Jetstorm.

Behind them, the Constructions separated as well. They were all coughing and scratching at the rust. Sentinel walked up to them. "That was a far range shot." he aimed the cannon right at Scrapper's head. "A shot from this distance will kill you. Now come with us or else."

Suddenly a blast hit Sentinel's side and he fell to the ground.

"THIS IS MY PLANET!" Megatron roared as he fired more blasts. He grabbed Sentinel's Head and tore out part of his side circuitry. When Warpath fired at Megatron, the tyrant used Sentinel as a shield.

"I would love to crush the spark right out of you Sentinel." Megatron growled. "Unfortunately that would be a grave disadvantage for me." He tossed Sentinel at Warpath. "Take your leader and go." Megatron growled. "We will finish this later."

Warpath shook in fear as she picked Sentinel up. He turned around and ran. The twins followed in their Jet mode and they were followed by Shadowstar.

88

Sari looked at a small beam of light as the door in front of her opened. She expected to see Megatron. But when the door opened she saw three familiar faces.

"Sandra?" she asked weakly. "Zach, Rocky? Is that you?"

"By the Allspark you were right!" Zach cheered, giving Dani a strong hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"What are you doing here?" Sari asked as Sandra started hacking away at the chains.

"Our friend here said she knew where you were." said Sandra. Sandra managed to cut though the chains and caught Sari. "Boy they must have forced fed yah." laughed Sandra. "Your plump. Now come on I'm tired of being raised by robots."

Rocky broke the stasis locks open. Sari was free.

Suddenly Dani's eye's began to glow again, more intense than before. "We're in trouble."

"What?" asked Sandra putting Sari's arm over her shoulder. "What did you see."

All of the sudden, the alarm sounded.

"Who tripped the alarm?" asked Zach.

"That's one thing." said Dani. "And…."

Sari yelled in pain and grabbed her stomach. Sandra noticed a wet spot on the floor.

"That's the other." said Dani quietly.

"Oh you've got to be F**KING KIDDING ME!" Sandra shouted.

88

Starscream floated quickly down into Megatron's capital building. "Megatron left me injured." he said weakly. "I need a host. My best option is that Spark inside the techno-organic girl."

He phased through the wall. "Odd." he said when he noticed that the girl wasn't there. He looked down and saw her on the floor surrounded by other techno-organics. "Well this is weird." he said to himself. He floated down to investigate.

"Why is she in pain? Are they eating herrOH MY SLAGGING PRIMUS! WHAT IN THE PIT IS THAT!" Starscream bolted out of the room.

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING! I CANNOT UNSEE IT!" he cried. He didn't notice that Herald was running towards him. Suddenly he slammed into the brute's chest. Starscream stopped. He felt limbs. He felt power. He had possessed Herald.

"This is unexpected." said Starscream. Then he transformed Herald's cannon. "But doable."


	10. Me Llamo Verde

"Slagslagslagalsagslag!" cried Rocky sporadically running all over.

"How long was she here?" asked Dani desperately trying to be calm.

"I've been here seven months." cringed Sari. "I was going to tell you the day I was-" Sari screamed in intense pain.

"What do we do?" whined Rocky.

"Calm down Rocky!" Zach shouted.

"Calm down? Calm Down?" yelled Rocky. "We're in the center of Decepticon territory with every Decepticon in Kaon on their way here and a woman in labor! How the f**k can I calm down!"

Sandra kneeled at her mother' side. "Rocky, you and I will protect them. Zach, you and Dani tend to mom."

Zach nodded. "Time for my medic training to pay off."

88

"Zach…?" asked Prowl pressing his com link. "Sandra? Rocky? Dani? Strange. I can't get a hold of them."

"I bet they shut off their com links." laughed Ford. "At least that Dani and the boys did. I remember there was a pretty femme back in my school days. We went to Crystal City to 'look at the view' if you know what I mean."

Dustan moaned and punched the back of his brother's head. "What's wrong with you? The kids wouldn't do that. Rocky maybe but none of the others."

Bumblebee walked into the room fiddling with his arm circuitry. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

The twins put their hands behind their backs. "Nothing." they said in unison.

Prowl stood up. "I can't connect to their com links."

Bumblebee dropped his tools. "What?"

"Something is jamming their com links. Judging by the intense static, they are near a jamming tower." said Prowl.

"But the closest jamming towers are in-"

"Kaon."

Bumblebee slammed his fist into the wall and left a deep dent. He transformed and sped towards the Decepticon capital.

"Stay here and guard the base." Dustan ordered Ford. Ford gave a salute and watched as his brother drove towards Bumblebee and Prowl.

Halfway to his comrades, Dustan almost crashed into a familiar car.

Moonbeam transformed. "Good news. We got new recruits." she smiled.

Dustan looked behind her and saw a few more vehicles coming towards the base.

"That is good news." said Dustan. "But no time for that now. We're on a rescue mission." Dustan transformed and sped off.

"Mach, take the new guys back to base and heal up." said Moonbeam through her com. "I'm going to help them."

88

Jetfire sighed in relief as he was dipped into a CR tub. His rust was beginning to heal.

Shadowstar transformed next to Warpath who held their leader on top of his tank mode.

"You fools should have kept on fighting." coughed Sentinel.

"If we did that, then there would be no one in the Autobot ranks." said Shadowstar. She opened up a large tank. "You will rest here until the medics get you patched up." She slammed the door shut before Sentinel could open up his mouth.

"I am beginning to not like Sentinel." Jetfire moaned.

""Agreed WHAM BLAM!" shouted Warpath. "Some times I just wanna BOOM POW and punch him right in the oversized chin he calls a jaw."

Shadowstar said nothing but nodded in agreement. "He almost got us killed today." she growled.

"Maybe we should join that fembot's group." said Jetstorm. "At least she seemed nice."

"No." sighed Shadowstar. "We all swore allegiance to the Magnus when we joined the war. Of course back then, Ultra was the Magnus, but our pledge still stands."

88

"Why does Rocky get the easy job?" growled Rocky.

"Trust me Rocky." said Sari. "There is nothing easy about this." she smiled in a contraction.

"Their getting closer together." said Zach. "I think that's bad."

"You think?" shouted Dani. "I thought you were training to be a medic!"

"A robot medic." said Zach. "Robots who reproduce when a powerful rock thing or computer shoots life into pre-made bodies. I am not all that trained for organics."

"Prowl said he heard your supposed to use hot water and blankets for this." said Dani.

"That's just a myth." cringed Sari.

"Enough talking!" yelled Sandra. "There here Rocky!"

Rocky grabbed his hammer. "Finally!" he cheered. "I get to smash some cons!"

88

Starscream in Herald's body struggled against the flow of Decepticons. He was trying to get out of the building. What did he care about what happened in Megatron's throne room. Starscream sensed some valuable knowledge in this host. He needed to unlock it.

88

Rocky activated his hammer's giga feature as Sandra readied her stingers at the entrance.

"Retroceder" echoed a strange voice.

Sandra turned around. "Who said that?"

"Stand back!" echoed the voice.

Rocky tightened the grip on his hammer as the Decepticons charged for the door. Suddenly the door slammed shut. Rocky heard the attackers slamming into the door unable to stop their charge.

The room was dark. Zach couldn't see anything. "You okay mom?" he asked.

"Oh just peachy." said Sari sarcastically. She groaned at another contraction. "Damn you Bumblebee." she hissed, cursing the being that did this to her.

A dark green glow suddenly appeared from the far corner of the room.

"Show yourself!" shouted Sandra.

The lights flickered on. Standing in the corner of the room was a green fembot, techno-organic by the looks of it.

"Mi llamo Verde." said the figure. "Prepárate a morir Autobots."

"Is that Spanish?" said Rocky. "Oooh, an exotic girl. I ca speak Spanish too. Hola! My nameo iso Rocky. Gracias you foro el savingey uso."

The fembot growled and in a blur, punched Rocky in the gut.

Sandra fired bolts of energy at the fembot but she was too quick. Sandra was tripped and she fell on her back. Verde grabbed Sandra's ankles and tossed her against the far wall.

"You are one crazy chick." said Rocky. "Why'd you close the door? So you can kill us yourself?"

Verde shook her head no and grabbed an energon bow. Rocky dodged the arrows, all except one. Rocky fell to the ground, to weak to get up.

Verde looked around. Sandra was knocked out. Rocky was weak. Zach stood in front of his mother with his blades out. The birth was close and Zach was ready to fight to protect his family. Verde walked towards Zach with no emotion showing at all.

"Stay away from my mother!" yelled Zach.

88

Lugnut slammed his fist against the door. "Open you inferior door in the name of Megatron!"

"More Decepticons slammed against the door. Suddenly, a throwing star hit a Decepticon's back. Next thing she knew, large volts of electro-magnetic energy surged through her.

"There's more where that came from." said Prowl.

Bumblebee transformed and leaped into the air, firing his stingers.

Dustan and Moonbeam charge straight into the crowd, ready to fight.


	11. Reunion

Bumblebee grabbed one Decepticon's blaster and aimed it at a large Decepticon. With a little zap, the gun was forcibly fired. The larger Decepticon was hurt but alive. In his anger he slammed his fist against the other Decepticon after Bumblebee dodged.

Moonbeam grabbed a smaller Decepticon and swatted another one with him. Lugnut roared in anger and grabbed her in between his gigantic claws.

"That's now way to handle a lady!." yelled Dustan. He took in a deep breath and transformed his chest into a cannon. When it fired, Lugnut covered his face with his arms, dropping Moonbeam in the process.

Wasting no time, Moonbeam slammed her fist into another Decepticon's face.

Prowl sped around, firing throwing stars towards his enemies.

"We can't keep this up forever." yelled Prowl to the others. "We need to get that door open. Dustan can you-"

Bumblebee was already smashing his fist against the door, badly denting it.

"Never mind."

88

"Come on." said Zach to the approaching Verde. "Make your move. I'd like to see you try."

Verde grabbed her bow and aimed it at Zach. She fired but the arrow was deflected by Zach's blades. Another arrow was shot and again it was deflected.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Dani suddenly. She screamed out and tackled Verde to the ground.

Verde attempted kick her off but Dani held on.

In their struggle, a spark came from Verde's neck. She screamed out and fell to her knees. It wasn't until Dani stood up that she noticed her arm glowing.

"Haz que se detenga. Oh, por favor haz que se detenga." Verde groaned.

Zach was curious but he had more important things to worry about.

"Just keep up that special breathing." he ordered his mother.

Sari was in a great deal of pain. Her energy was low enough as it is.

"It should only be about fifteen minutes." said Zach. "Of course that's just a guess."

"I'm sorry." cried Verde.

"Oh so your sorry now!" growled Dani. "A minute ago you wanted to kill us in a trap."

"That wasn't a trap!" shouted Verde. "I was trying to save you!" She turned around and showed a scorch mark on her neck. "It was this chip. It just enrages me, eliminates all common sense. I closed that door to save you from the Decepticons and then it activated."

Dani watched the glow on her hand disappear. "I can relate to having things you can't control."

88

Bumblebee's fist finally broke through. He began to make the hole bigger with more punches and melting it with his stingers. He was going to grab the kids, save them, then kill them once they get home. There will be stricter rules. There will be more chores. Finally he made a hole large enough to crawl through.

"Get the kids!" said Moonbeam. "We'll handle the cons!"

Bumblebee leaped through the whole and Prowl followed.

When Bumblebee stood up in the next room he clenched his fist. "You kids are in so much trouble!" he yelled. Prowl said nothing but rushed towards Dani.

"Oh crap." moaned Dani.

"What?" asked Verde. "A Decepticon?"

"No." gulped Dani. "Sensei."

"Bumblebee!" said Sandra, limping towards him. "Hey listen, we kind of have a problem."

"You bet you do!" growled Bumblebee. "You are going to wish these Decepticons got to you before I did!"

"She means me Bumblebee." cried Sari.

"Sari!" Bumblebee shouted in surprise. He ran towards her then suddenly stopped once he realized what was going on. "Oh slag."

"We've been through this routine before." said Zach. "The baby's coming soon."

Prowl stared at Dani briefly before turning to Bumblebee. "We have a big problem. How are we supposed to get a weak Sari and a newborn out of Decepticon territory?"

"Transwarping." said Verde.

"Excuse me?" asked Rocky, slowly getting up.

"Transwarp technology. It's basically a pocket space bridge. It's how Megatron got Trypticon Prison into Kaon." said Verde. "I know how to get your whole team somewhere safe."

Sandra punched Verde in the face. "Yeah right. We're supposed to trust the thing that tried to kill us just minutes earlier."

"Either you trust me, or your family dies." said Verde.

Sandra said nothing.

Verde quickly ran to a panel in the wall. "After Trypticon was transported here, Megatron his the Transwarp cells away. I found them and modified them." She tossed Sandra a blue cube.

Suddenly the door was blasted open. Moonbeam and Dustan flew across it and slammed against the wall. "We got all but Lugnut." Dustan said weakly.

"FOR THE GLORY OF MEGATRON!" Lugnut shouted.

Bumblebee leaped into the air and fired his stingers. Lugnut roared and slammed his fist against Bumblebee's chest. The yellow mech held on to the fist and climbed up to Lugnut's face. With a swift punch, Lugnut's main optic was shattered.

"Accursed Autobot!" Lugnut growled.

Prowl delivered a kick to Lugnut's torso but the giant continued to stand.

In a literally blind fury, Lugnut grabbed Bumblebee's legs and slammed him to the ground multiple times.

Bumblebee fired his stingers in defense but the giant was not deterred.

"Sandra jumped on Lugnut's back but had to flee when he fell back. Finally Lugnut had Bumblebee where he wanted him. He grabbed the smaller bot's shoulders and squeezed with his giant pinschers. Bumblebee screamed as his plating and circuitry was being smashed.

"Bumblebee!" Sari screamed, unable to help.

"When I bring your head to Megatron, I will be rewarded." Lugnut laughed. "Soon even your unholy spawn will cease to exist."

Suddenly Lugnut felt a sharp pain in his back. Moonbeam had stabbed him in a vital area with her sai. Lugnut was paralyzed and fell to the ground.

Verde set the last Transwarp cell in place.

"I hope we will meet again." she sighed. She pressed a button on one of the cells.

"It's almost here!" shouted Zach as the team was covered with a green spiral.

88

Prowl looked around in awe with Moonbeam. Dustan inspected Bumblebee. His plating and limbs were badly damaged.

Sandra eased her breathing. "Good job." she said to Dani.

"Tell that to Sensei." sighed Dani.

The spiral closed. The team was inside a dark cavern. It was dreary and miserable. The mood suddenly changed when Zach stood up.

"It's a girl!" he cheered.

Everyone cheered but all Bumblebee could do was smile.

"I have a sister!" smiled Sandra. She walked up to her brother holding the new baby. Dani, overwhelmed by curiosity, followed.

Zach slowly placed the child into Sari's arms. She held it close to her. Everyone gathered around.

Zach was surprised when someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

"You did good." said Dani.

Prowl suddenly looked at the center of the cave. There was a light flickering. All of the sudden it exploded into a variety of colors and spread across the walls. Cybertronian symbols appeared along the walls along with glowing paintings of Cybertron's wildlife.

"It can't be." said Prowl in amazement. "It simply can't be."

Dani looked around awestruck at the beautiful lights. "What is this place?"

"Someplace mystical." said Dustan raising his shoulders.

"We are in the Cave of Creation." said Moonbeam. "This is where the Well of Allsparks used to be before it was transferred into it's current physical form."

"The original transformers were born here." said Prowl. "Including the Primes of old."

"Then what's with the fancy light show?" asked Rocky.

Prowl looked down at Sari holding her newborn child.

"That." he said. "A new life. The cave is, well, I guess you could say celebrating. This place is connected to the core. I guess that since Cybertron is in ruins, this new life gave the planet hope."

"So our planet is alive?" asked Dustan in amazement.

"In a way yes." said Prowl.

"Sandra, come here." said Sari. Sandra gulped nervously and walked to her mother.

"Yeah?' she asked.

Sari lifted the baby to her. "Your father needs to see his daughter."

Sandra gulped and picked the baby up. This was awkward. Sandra had rough hands used for fist fighting and now she was holding something as delicate as a baby. It was a beautiful being though. No trace of its robotic half at all. Then again, her brothers didn't show any sign until puberty. Only time will tell.

Sandra walked over to the wounded Bumblebee who barely managed to stand up. She held up the baby to him.

Bumblebee held the small child in his palm. "She's beautiful." he smiled.

Meanwhile Zach was finally able to relax. Moonbeam was helping Sari out. He noticed Dani talking to Prowl.

"I'm sorry." she cried. "It's just that Sandra didn't want any help an I thou-"

Prowl placed his finger on her lips. "On one hand, You lied to me."

Dani began crying severely. "I am so sorry!" she cried.

"You snuck out and entered dangerous territory without territory." Prowl said sternly. "But on the other hand, I guess if it wasn't for you, Sari and her child would not be alive now."

Dani looked up still with tears in her eyes.

Prowl smiled. "Twice as much training for a week."

Dani smiled and hugged Prowl's leg. It could have been much worse and this was an easy punishment.

Rocky was busy looking around at the light in the cave. Zach on the other hand was focused on Dani. (Hey, he's a guy and us guys aren't perfect.)

She was beautiful from her head to her tail. Wait a minute. Tail?"Uh Dani." said Zach nervously.

"Dude." said Rocky "You don't let the girl know your looking at her- oh."

Dani turned around wiping away some tears. "What?" she asked.


	12. I Have Tails!

"I leave you alone for one day and my most valuable prisoner escapes and your beaten by renegade Autobots?" Megatron yelled at me master!" Lugnut begged. "They ambushed us."

"In your own city?" asked Megatron with an optic twitching.

Verde picked up one of the burnt transwarp cells. "I'm sorry my Lord, but they had used the transwarp cells. They are of no use anymore."

Megatron narrowed his optics at Verde. "And how exactly did they find the Transwarp cells?"

Verde looked up in fear at Megatron. "One of them must be a hacker and cracked the vault."

"That does sound like a good explanation." said Megatron. Suddenly Megatron grabbed Verde by the torso and held her up to his face. He examined her neck.

"It was you!" he growled. "The chip is fried. Do you know how far you have delayed my plans? Those cells were supposed to transport me to the Bane Matrix!(Special thanks to anony bot for the name.)"

"You're still chasing legends, Megatron?" shouted a large grey camouflage Decepticon. "The Bane Matrix is just a myth Herald started blabbing about. Speaking of which, where is that slagger?" asked Flak.

88

Starscream was meditating inside Herald's body, looking for what Herald knew. "Let's see, childhood, useless. Inducted into Autobot Space Program, boring. Wait a minute, what's this?" Starscream focused on a memory inside Herald's processor. It was fuzzy but he could make some things out. Through Herald's optics he saw a small planet somehow moving outside of any orbit. Herald followed it. Next thing Starscream saw was the gigantic planet destroying another.

"What power!" Starscream cheered. "What is that thing?"

"That is Unicron worthless worm!" shouted Herald desperately trying to regain control.

"Tell me about this Unicron." Starscream demanded.

88

Dani screamed in panic as she ran around in a tight circle. "GET 'EM OFFF!" she cried. "GET 'EM OFF!"

"I think that would require surgery." said Prowl stroking his chin in thought.

"Well bro," said Rocky slapping Zach in the back. "She's all yours."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Dani, relax."

"Relax? I have tails for Christ's sake!" she cried.

"If it helps any, your still pretty." said Zach nervously.

"Now's not the time for flirting you idiot." said Sandra smacking Zach in the back of the head.

"Quiet guys!" said Sari. "Your scaring the baby!"

"And your yelling isn't exactly making me feel better." growled Bumblebee.

Dustan bent down next to Dani. He could easily see with the light in the cave. "I'll be dang." he gasped. "Guess your more than just half human."

"Wasn't that obvious before?" asked Prowl. He bent down next to Dani. "I'm sorry I can't shed any light on this. I know about as much of your past as you do. All I remember is being booted from the Allspark and waking up to you."

"What am I?" asked Dani holding one of her new appendages.

88

Megatron slammed Verde to the ground. "I should just destroy you right now." he hissed.

"But you won't." said Verde with a hidden smile. "Will you?"

Megatron gritted his teeth trying to contain his anger. Finally it built up to a boiling point. Megatron yelled in fury and grabbed his sword. With one swing he sliced a nearby Decepticon in half.

"Nice." said Verde sarcastically as Megatron calmed down.

"Hot Swap, install another chip." ordered Megatron. "Twice as strong."

"Yes Lord Megatron." said Hot Swap bowing.

"Lord Megatron." interrupted Soundwave. "I have more experience in bending minds."

"How dare you go against Megatron's command?' shouted a blind Lugnut.

"Well you see Soundwave, you've already done that." said Megatron. "And as I recall, you said that techno organics were not affected by your attempts."

Soundwave clenched his fist as Hot Swap ejected his two minions Sound byte and Light byte. The crawled onto Verde's arms and transformed into stasis cuffs.

"I hate these things." Verde growled.

88

"Peek-a-boo!" laughed Dustan to the small baby. He covered his face and suddenly revealed it again. "Peek-a-boo!"

The baby laughed and grabbed its toes.

"Smart girl she is." laughed Dustan. "Hey can I hold her?"

"NO!" screamed Bumblebee suddenly. "I'm sorry but I've seen what you do to equipment."

"May I hold her then?" asked Moonbeam.

"Go ahead." said Sari holding the child up to Moonbeam's arms.

"Hey there!" said Moonbeam in an innocent voice. "I'm your aunt Moonbeam. You wanna see something funny?" Moonbeam suddenly stretched her face in a strange way. She shifted her face again so it appeared squished.

Clearly the little girl was not amused with the "funny faces". The baby gurgled a bit and became a bit worried. What was this strange femme doing?

"So what are you going to call her?" asked Prowl.

Dustan jumped a bit in surprise. "You scared me there buddy. Hey aren't you supposed to be helping Dani out with her-"

"Someone else was more than willing to help." said Prowl. A smile slowly formed on his face.

Zach sat next to Dani on the ground. He nudged his head to indicate his siblings to go away.

"Oh come on!" Sandra growled. "I can help!"

Rocky laughed. "Yeah right. Your idea of helping her would probably be cutting them off."

"That's it!" yelled Sandra. Suddenly she tackled Rocky and the two began a fist fight.

"I'm a freak." cried Dani. "An absolute weirdo."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Zach. "I mean your on a planet that has a glowing heart talking to a kid who parents are a robot and a half robot half girl. Do you really think anything here's 'normal'?"

Dani just sulked. "I got freaking tails." she moaned.

"And I got roller blades permanently attached to my feet." said Zach. "You don't see me complaining about it."

Dani said nothing.

"Listen." said Zach. "I know this is a lot for you. I probably will never understand how it feels. You don't know where you came from, you have powers, and now the tails." Suddenly he grabbed her hands. "But I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you find out."

Dani shared a blush with Zach and suddenly hugged him tightly.

Zach was completely surprised but he slowly returned the hug. Even more to his surprise Dani stopped the hug and quickly put a small kiss on his cheek. Zach's eyes opened wide in surprise as a few sparks flew out of his head.

"I'll hold you to that promise." she laughed.

Sari looked at the two with a smile as she leaned on a sitting Bumblebee. "Our boy's growing up."

"Looks like someone takes after his old bot." said Bumblebee proudly. "Course when he get home, he is _**soooo**_grounded."

Suddenly the sound of crying filled the caverns.

"I think I scared her." said Moonbeam putting the baby back into Sari's arms.

"Looks like Minerva's crying." said Bumblebee.

"Minerva?" said Sari. "We are not naming our daughter Minerva!"

"Why not?" asked Bumblebee.

Sari cradled her daughter to stop the crying. "No daughter of mine is going to be (a Masterforce reference. Oh, wait, Sari's supposed to talk here. My bad.) called Minerva. It sounds like a kind of headache."

"Then what do we name her?" asked Bumblebee. "Alice? Airazor? Mikela?"

Sari looked down at the baby and began to think.

(To be revealed NEXT chapter! Hah! How's that for a cliffhanger? Not only do you have to guess what the Bane Matrix is but you also have to wait for the baby name!)


	13. Let Me Down!

"How about Chromia?" suggested Dustan. "Or Slipshot?"

"No!" growled Sari.

"Then what?" asked Moonbeam.

"Alice." said Sari. "Alice Bee."

Rocky was tossed next to Sari who had to sidestep him.

"Uncle." he whined.

"HAH!" laughed Sandra. "I win!"

"Stop it you two!" Bumblebee yelled. "Your going to wake up Alice."

"Alice?" asked Rocky. "Who's-Oh that's her name? Aw, I was hoping you'd give her a cool Cybertronian name like Destructor or something."

Sandra looked behind her and saw Prowl and Moonbeam venturing further into the cave.

"I'm going to go with them." she said quickly.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Bumblebee. "Your grounded little.. Miss."

It was too late. Sandra had already gone.

"She's just like you. At east how you used to be." laughed Sari rocking Alice in her arms.

88

Zach was still in shock. He stood still with a big smile on his face.

"Zach?" asked Dani. "You okay?"

Zach suddenly came back and shook his head to wake up.

"Wow." he gasped. He face was fully blushed and he activated his face mask to hide the fact. "Sooo, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"No." said Dani attempting to swish the tails. "Farthest back I can remember is waking up on Prowl's chest."

Zach looked down for observation.

Dani scowled a little. "Hey, my tails are up here." she said whipping one of them in the air.

"Oh no." said Zach defensively. "I wasn't looking there. I'm not like that."

Dani made a little scowl. She believed him but she turned around just in case.

"Maybe you were a protoform like my mom and multiple organic animals touched you at the same time including a human." said Zach.

"Then how do you explain my powers?" she asked.

"What powers?" asked Zach.

Dani took in a deep breath and grabbed Zach's forehead. Zach's pupils became small. In his head, he saw a huge flash of scenery around him. It was rapidly changing.

"These are my memories." he gasped. "There's when I first met Mach Dart. There's when I first formed my roller blades."

Suddenly everything went dark. A small flash came from the corner of the dome he was in. "Wait a minute. This isn't one of my memories."

He looked closely at the scene before him. Someone grabbed the person's arms. There was a struggle and then a scream.

Suddenly Zach was back in the cave. Dani was pale in front of him and quickly fainted.

"Dani!" shouted Zach. "What's… the…matterrrrr." Soon Zach fainted as well.

88

"Sandra, don't go so far ahead!" yelled Moonbeam.

"I'm not listening to you machines." hissed Sandra. "Unlike you I have something beyond programming."

Moonbeam gasped in shock at the statement. "Well someone being a little-"

Prowl stopped her. "Best not to upset her any further."

Sandra had ventured further into the cave than her two mechanical companions. She could barely see without their light. Apparently the cave wasn't "celebrating" in this tunnel.

Sandra suddenly slipped on smooth rock. Next thing she knew, she was falling, really far.

She tried to slam her robotic arm into the walls of the cave to slow down her descent but the rock was too solid.

"CRAP!" she yelled. "I don't want to die on this stupid robot infested planet!"

Suddenly her falling stopped. Had she landed? No, she was floating. Something was holding her up.

"He there!" said a voice.

Sandra looked around with her stingers ready. "Show yourself or I'll blast you to Earth and back!"

"Oh come on now." said the voice. "Don't be that way. Why I just saved your life and everything."

"You're the one holding me up?" asked Sandra looking around.

"More or less, yes." laughed the voice. "Now before you go screaming for help, can we talk?"

"I'm not much for conversations." growled Sandra. "I'm not very social."

"What? A pretty girl like you doesn't like to talk? That must be very difficult. Why all the Mechs go crazy over you."

"I despise Mechs. Femmes too. I'm a freak all because my Mother got it on with a robot."

"You hate the Transformers too?" cheered the voice. "I thought I was the only one."

88

"All hail Lord Megatron." said Verde as she stepped out of the room. "Burros." she scuffed silently.

"Excellent job Hot Swap." said Megatron.

"Yeah, you gave us one more annoying techno-organic." laughed Frak. "Now what do we do Megatron? Without the Transwarp cells we can't get to the Cave of Creation."

"The answer is simple." smirked Shadow Streak. "Those New Autobots were transported there. All we have to do is find one of them and force them to reveal it's location."

"Pardon my asking Lord Megatron." said Lugnut. "But what exactly is the Bane Matrix?"

"The Bane Matrix is an object with powers even greater than that of the Allspark." said Megatron. "Even Unicron fears it."

"What exactly does it contain?" asked Frak.

"That I am not sure of." confessed Megatron.

88

Zach awoke to Dani shaking him by the shoulders.

"You scared us there lad." said Dustan. "We thought the energy the cave was giving off got to yeah."

"No!" said Zach. "Dani, I saw something!"

"What?" she asked helping him up.

"I had a memory, but it wasn't mine." said Zach. "Someone was being dragged away against their will." He looked at her. "I think it was you."

"Now I know the cave is getting to you." said Bumblebee.

Sari handed Alice over to Bumblebee. "I'm going to get the others so we can get out of here."

88

Sandra was being gently lifted up by whatever force the voice was controlling. When she reached the surface, she suddenly was jolted further into the tunnel.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Where are you taking me?"

"I just want to give you something." the voice laughed.

88

Starscream's Spark floated from Herald. "Thanks for the information brute." he laughed.

"I am pleased you have taken the word of Unicron seriously." said Herald. "Now you must spread his message across the galaxy."

"Uh, no." laughed Starscream. "I have bigger plans than that. I need a host but you won't due. I need someone with long distance traveling capabilities."


	14. Stupid Machine

Megatron picked up the chains Sari used to be held in and hung them on his throne. He sat down on the gigantic seat and activated a screen.

"I am afraid I must report a delay in the plan comrade." said Megatron into the screen.

"What!" yelled a voice coming from the screen. "What could have happened?"

"The Transwarp cells that were supposed to transport me to the cave have been fried." said Megatron calmly. "As we speak, that new faction is wandering through it."

"Blast!" yelled the voice. "Things aren't going well on my end either. The tr-"

"I do not want to hear it." interrupted Megatron. "The Bane Matrix's power and therefore Unicron's will be mine and you shall complete your goal. Cybertron will return to its former glory."

88

Dani screamed at the top o her lungs. The high pitched noise echoed through the cave.

"Yep." said Zach, "It was you."

Dani grabbed Zach's shoulders. "What did he look like?"

"Who?" asked Zach.

"The guy who grabbed me?" growled Dani.

"I-I didn't get a good look at him." stuttered Zach.

Dani placed her hand back on Zach's forehead. "Let's try it again."

Suddenly Bumblebee pulled Zach away. "Oh no you don't." he said.

"Dad I want to help!" yelled Zach struggling to get free.

"I'm sorry but we are not risking it." growled Bumblebee.

Zach growled in anger and eventually freed himself from his father's grip. "No dad! I made a promise and I'm going to keep it!"

"And I made a promise to your mother that nothing will happen to you!" yelled Bumblebee. "For All we know, your loosing your mind to compensate hers!"

"Well that's a risk I'll have to take." said Zach.

"You're young." said Bumblebee. "What you want to do is foolish!"

"Oh and you're the perfect example of not being foolish." growled Zach sarcastically. He proceeded to mimic his parent's voice. "Hey Sari, we're refugees being hunted down by every on the planet. Let's 'do it' knowing full well we'll just bring our children into a bloody civil war!"

Bumblebee's engine roared in his fury. He slammed his fist on the ground next to Zach. "That is it young man!" he yelled.

"What are you going to do?" asked Zach angrily. Suddenly he calmed down. "Listen dad, I'm sorry, but I have to do this." he said looking at Dani.

Bumblebee eased himself a bit. "Fine." he growled. "But Don't come crying to me when you can't remember your name."

88

"I'm warning you!" yelled Sandra as she was being dragged away by an unseen force. "If you mess with me, I'll turn you to scrap!"

"Oh come now." said the voice. "I'm not that kind of bot."

"Wait a minute!" shouted Sandra. "You told me you hated Transformers!"

"Of course I do. Autobots, Decepticons, Predacons, and Maximals. I hate Cybertronians." growled the voice.

"Hey. I'm three fourths Cybertronian." hissed Sandra.

"But part of you is organic and that's good enough." laughed the voice.

"Good enough for what?" asked Sandra.

Prowl sped ahead of Moonbeam in the tunnels towards Sandra. His smaller frame made it easier to navigate through the crevasse. Moonbeam meanwhile was slowly making her way through. Suddenly she heard something she wished she didn't.

"Hey!" cheered Sari at the base of the tunnel.

"Slag!" hissed Moonbeam.

"Hey 'Beam!" yelled Sari. "Where's Sandra and Prowl? We gotta go."

Moonbeam thought about her response. Sari should be resting right now. She couldn't handle a rescue right now.

"Uh, they went ahead to explore." replied Moonbeam.

"Well I'll just call them on their com links." said Sari.

"You can't." said Moonbeam. "The cave is messing with the signals. I'll just go get them."

Sari scratched her head then raised her shoulders. "O..kay. Hurry up then!"

Moonbeam nodded and quickened her pace.

88

Sandra was dropped to the floor. "Hey!" she growled. "Watch where you drop people!"

"Oops." laughed the voice. "I didn't mean to hurt your money maker."

"What exactly are we doing h-" Sandra stopped talking when she saw something grand in the center of the room. A small circular object with handles covered in brilliant metals and diamonds.

"What exactly is that?" she asked.

"A present." said the voice. "Go ahead, take it. It's yours."

"Wait a minute." said Sandra crossing her arms. "I'm not gonna accept things from strange voices."

"Oh come on." whined the voice. "It's just a gift. Just between us, fellow bot hater."

Sandra thought for a bit then walked towards the object. She picked it up to observe it.

All of the sudden the object emitted a bright light. Sandra couldn't see but she felt a massive surge of energy ram into her chest. Upon impact she was slammed into the side of the cave. The light ceased and Sandra caught her breath. The object was gone. She looked around then looked at herself and gasped. Her robotic arm fell off as if it was armor revealing a purely flesh hand underneath.

"How is this possible." Sandra gasped.

"Magic baby." laughed the voice, now a little louder than Sandra remembered.

Sandra flexed her newly organic limb then slammed it against the wall.

"OW!" she screamed holding on to it. Yep, this hand was hers.

"Th-thank you." she cried with joy.

"Think nothing of it." cheered the voice. "The pleasure was all mine."

"Sandra?" shouted Prowl farther back into the cave.

"You better cover your arm back." said the voice. "I don't wan them getting curious and experimenting on you."

Sandra nodded and grabbed the armor. It latched perfectly onto her. The armor was bulkier than when it was a robotic limb. Oh well. Now Sandra was finally rid of her robot half. Her thoughts and feelings were all her own, not some form of programming.

88

Zach explored the dark dome that was his mind when his memories stopped flashing. Once again he had the same one of Dani's memories.

"Come on." he urged himself. "Show me more!" He shoved himself past that memory and looked further. He didn't see anything. Instead he heard something.

"Vitals seem fine." echoed someone's voice.

"Watch those rates you idiot!"

"No, no, no I said Cybertonium, not Silicon!"

"Stop your crying!"

"She's giving me a headache!"

Suddenly Zach was back to reality and again he blacked out with Dani.

88

Prowl ran to Sandra upon seeing her. "You should not have gone so far ahead!" he yelled.

"Oh what do you care?" growled Sandra beginning to walk away.

Prowl grabbed her arm to stop her. Luckily for Sandra it was the arm that was always organic. "You are my friend Sandra, and the daughter of my friend. I consider my duty to protect everyone, especially young ones such as yourself.

Sandra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." she huffed.

"HAH!" laughed Gift(The nickname for the voice).

Sandra shoved herself away from Prowl and walked away.

Prowl sighed and followed.

Eventually they met up with Moonbeam about a fourth of the way into the tunnel.

"Oh thank Primus!" cheered Moonbeam. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive!" yelled Sandra. "What? You think I can't take care of myself?"

Moonbeam backed up in surprise.

"Stupid machine." Sandra mumbled.

88

"I think I hit daylight!" cheered Dustan as he gave a final punch to the surface.

Bumblebee held Alice up to the light. "See, that's Cybertron's son."

Alice took a bit to get used to the light. When she finally did, she giggled at the warmth it was giving her.

"If you think that's impressive, you should see Earth's sun." laughed Bumblebee.

"I remember Earth!" cheered Dustan. "I was born there. They had the best oil there! Then Sentinel ordered all robots to Cybertron."

"I really hate that guy." said Bumblebee. "He made Sari and I fugitives. He kidnapped Sari!" He looked down at Alice. "And I almost lost Alice."

Sandra, Sari, and the others met up with the rest of the group.

"I think I recognize the terrain." said Dustan. "We can back to base.

Prowl looked around. The lights of the cave were starting to dull as Alice left.

"I would like to return to this place." said Prowl. "We must make sure the wrong people don't end up here."

88

The group finally made it to their base. Ford happily ran out to greet them.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" he cheered. "I KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE!"

"Yeah, yeah." said Dustan. "Right now, I just wanna nice hot CR dip."

"Oh you can't do that right now." said Ford. "The new guys are using it."

"Speaking of new guys…" said Bumblebee stepping aside to reveal Sari holding the new life.

Ford's jaw dropped. "By George!(I have no idea if that's correct) You found her and she's got a little bundle of joy! This is great!"

He ran behind them and started pushing them to go in.

"Easy!" yelled Dani. "Zach's not feeling very well!"

Ford stopped and saw Zach leaning on Dani. He was uneasy.

"Eli, guess he should rest then." said Ford.

Dani looked up to Prowl.

"You can talk tomorrow." said Prowl.

Bumblebee, rather aggressively, picked Zach up and carried him in. When the door opened, Twitchy ran out and chirped with glee. The chirping stopped when he noticed the extra appendages Dani possessed. Dani sighed and picked him up.

"Maybe you can help me." she giggled before stepping in.

Sandra stomped into the door, read for a good nights rest, after she examined her new organic hand and talked to her new friend of course.

Soon everyone was inside but Rocky. Rocky turned around and snuck away.

88

Rocky had found his way into a foggy canyon. He stepped cautiously and looked around nervously.

"Here Kitty Kitty!" he yelled. "Here Kitty Kitty!"

All of the sudden, several chained spikes shot from the fog and pinned him to a nearby rock. He struggled to break free as his captor revealed herself.

"Meow." laughed the fembot.

"Hey Jag!" said Rocky nervously. "I just came to report a job well done."

"Oh really?" asked Jag.

'Yep, got the crystal near her." Rocky chuckled with fear. "Nothing happened except that she grew tails."

"Interesting." smiled Jag. "So he was right."

"Who was right?" asked Rocky.

"None of your business." hissed Jag. "Now, tell me, when is your first date with Dani?

Rocky swallowed in fear. "Uh, about that, she didn't exactly fall for me like I planned."

Jag hissed with her cat-like ears pinned back. "When I gave you this assignment you said no woman could resist you."

"Well, she and my brother kind of 'clicked', so-"

"You were supposed to get close to her!" Jag hissed. "Now we have to deal with your brother?"

"I'm sorry!" Rocky cried pathetically. "Please don't kill me!"

Jag sighed and transformed the chains which pinned Rocky to the rock back into her tail. She bent down to Rocky's eye level.

"Rocky, you are my favorite." she laughed. "But you see, my friends are starting to doubt that you are making a decent contribution to our goal." She placed one her claws underneath Rocky's chin.

"I wanna live!" Rocky cried.

Jag rolled her eyes. "Quit your whining." she moaned. "I've been told to terminate you but since I like you so much.."

She removed her claws from Rocky's throat. "Go ahead. Monitor them all you can and report back to me."

Rocky nodded and ran away.

"Was that mercy Jag?" asked someone through her com link. "You've gone soft."

"We need someone on the inside." responded Jag. "He's our best bet."

"I'm beginning to think you may have a soft spot for this boy." said the being on the other end.

"What?' yelled Jag. "Now your just being ridiculous!"

"Just remember your mission. This, Dani, could mean the end of the war and our race's return to glory. Megaton and Sentinel won't know what hit them."


	15. A Deal With The Devil

Shadow Streak had just repaired the stab wound given to her by Mach Dart. She was ready for a nice rest.

"Streak!" grunted Megatron. "I need you to work with Verde and I. You have some planning to do."

"But Lord Megatron, its late and-" Shadow Streak stuttered. Megatron scowled at her. "And I'll get right on it."

88

Starscream's Spark floated in the outer reaches of the galaxy. He was worn out. He had possessed a Decepticon known as Astrotrain to get here. Now that Decepticon was struggling to get home.

"Unicron!" shouted Starscream. "Where are you?"

There wasn't an answer.

"You can't hide from me. I sense your Spark. Might I say, it sure is a strong one." said Starscream.

Still no answer.

"UNICRON! I SUMMON YOU IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS DECEITFUL!" yelled Starscream.

Again no answer.

"Maybe what I saw was a dream that fool had." Starscream growled. "Maybe-"

"**NO ONE SUMMONS UNICRON!**" erupted a loud deep voice.

Starscream nearly had a spark attack and looked around. Coming straight towards him was a gigantic planet cutting straight through an asteroid field.

Starscream screamed and started fleeing only for a bizarre, segmented skeleton like robot to swoop down and grab his spark.

"Let go of me!" Starscream hissed.

"**YOU HAVE CAUGHT MY ATTENTION WORM!**" growled Unicron as the skeleton tossed the spark into the a hole in the planet. "**YOU HAVE DISTURBED MY JOURNEY! WHATEVER YOU WISH TO SAY, SAY IT NOW OR FACE MY WRATH!**"

If Starscream had a throat, he would have gulped. He floating in a dark room with nothing but creepy noises for company. "I-uh-"

"**HURRY PARASITE!**" Unicron yelled.

"Oh mighty Unicron! I have come to you with a simple request!" stuttered Starscream. "I wish for a body!"

"**WHY WOULD I GIVE ONE AS WORTHLESS AS YOU A BODY?**" growled Unicron. "**I AM UNICRON! THE CHAOS BRINGER! I DESTROY MEASLEY LIVES SUCH AS YOUR OWN!**"

Starscream panicked as the room turned red. Starscream felt intense pain as his spark began to fall apart.

"WAIT!" he begged. "Please! I'll do anything for you!"

"**WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY OFFER M-**" Unicron stopped. Starscream suddenly felt as if he was being watched. "**PERHAPS YOU CAN BE OF USED TO ME. YOU DWELL ON CYBERTRON. AM I CORRECT?**"

"Y-yes." shook Starscream. "What about it?"

"**I WILL GIVE YOU A BODY AS LONG AS YOU COMPLETE A TASK**." said Unicron.

"YES!" Starscream cheered. "Yes, anything!"

"**A CHILD HAS BEEN BORN, BLESSED BY PRIMUS!**" growled Unicron. "_**DESTROY **_**HER!**"

"Why?" asked Starscream. "Does she have special powers or something?"

"**NO PEST! SHE IS HOPE! AS LONG AS SHE LIVES, SO WILL THE COURAGE OF THE ONES WHO DARE FACE ME!**"

"So you want me to go to Cybertron, and kill a helpless newborn?" asked Starscream. "Excellent." he cackled.

"**MOVE FORWARD!**" Unicron demanded.

Starscream slowly obeyed and soon found himself floating above a pool of purple liquid with blue sparks zapping through it.

"**SUBMERGE YOURSELF**" said Unicron.

"What exactly am I dipping into?" asked Starscream. The room suddenly turned red again.

"OKAY OKAY!" yelled Starscream. "Sheesh."

The spark floated down into the liquid. A bright purple glow appeared where it submerged.

All of the sudden, a menacing metallic hand burst from it and grabbed the nearby ledged.

A skinny, sharp robot stepped out.

"STARSCREAM IS BACK BABY!"

88

Zach looked around. Everyone was sleeping, except for that new guy.

Redarrow sat down on a chair and gazed through a window. Suddenly the sound of falling equipment was heard behind him. He turned around and saw Zach staring at him nervously between a shattered pipe.

"Hey." said Zach nervously.

Redarrow blinked and rolled his optics. What did he care that someone else's kid was sneaking around. He simply turned back to the window.

"I won't tell anyone." said Redarrow quietly. "Go on."

Zach didn't say anything and continued to sneak through the halls. Eventually he found the makeshift kitchen. To his surprise, he was met by DanI."What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Exactly what your doing." smiled DanI.

"So you wanna talk about what I saw?" asked Zach.

"Oh." said DanI in a surprisingly disappointed sounding tone. "Yeah. So what did you see?"

"I didn't 'see' anything technically. I heard something." said Zach. "A couple of guys arguing. Then they said you were crying."

DanI thought for a moment. "They were probably the same guys who grabbed me."

"We have to know more." said Zach. He grabbed her hands and started moving the towards his forehead. DanI pulled away.

"No." she said. "Not now."

"Why not? Don't you want to know what happened to you?" asked Zach.

DanI looked down at her tails and thought. "Yes, but the last time we did this, you were ill for hours. What if your dad's right?"

Zach placed her hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to take that risk. For you."

DanI couldn't help but giggle at Zach's nervousness.

"I'm just not sure." said Dani. "Maybe later, but not now. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hey, DanI, do you think maybe we could just, I don't know, hang out in the Scraplet fields? Just the two of us? No, mind reading, just talking and maybe a little meal?"

"Oh, uh.." said Dani in surprise. "I, uh-"

"Oh just do it." growled Redarrow. "Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't."

The two jumped in surprise and blushed in embarrassment once they realized someone was listening to them.

"O-okay." stuttered Dani.

"Sooo, I'll see you tomorrow then?" asked Zach.

"yeah." said Dani.

The two turned away when DanI suddenly turned around and grabbed Zach's chest. Sparks flew from Zach's head again as they shared another kiss.

"Good night." said Dani quickly before bolting into her room.

Zach had a rather stupid smile on his face and did not notice Redarrow behind him.

"Quite a catch." he laughed. "Now go to bed." he growled.

Zach shook himself back to normal and ran into his room.

Redarrow crossed his arms, but couldn't help but smile, then went back to his chair.

Above where DanI and Zach talked, Rocky hung from the ceiling.

"Dang it!" he whispered. "Jag is going to kill me."

(For those wondering when the action and fighting will start back up, wait till next chapter. I promise a fight involving at least one faction and a single robot.)


	16. Drillers and Dances

(The reason DanI has a capital "I" at the end is because I accidentally added that spelling to my Dictionary so I can no longer can type it the correct way with a lower case "I".)

Sentinel marched at the edge of Iacon. He was pacing to figure a plan.

"Omega Supreme is unwilling to obey me." he growled to himself. "He's my only chance. Those slag heads I'm commanding can't follow orders worth scrap."

He continued to pace when the metallic ground underneath him rose.

"What the-?" yelled Sentinel.

Suddenly a massive serpent burst from the ground, tossing Sentinel away. Sentinel landed on his back but quickly rolled to his feet.

The heavily segmented serpent screeched then opened up a compartment above it's mouth.

"Sentinel." hissed Shockwave.

Sentinel grabbed his lance and bladed shield. "What are you doing here Shockwave?" he yelled.

"You have something I want Sentinel Prime." said Shockwave.

"That's Magnus to you!" Sentinel shouted.

"Whatever." said Shockwave. "Now allow me access to your data files or my pets will level Iacon."

"Pet_s_?" asked Sentinel. "As in more than one?"

Shockwave snapped his fingers and the ground raised behind Sentinel, leaving a trail towards Iacon.

"I trust you'll make the most logical decision." said Shockwave.

"Whatever Megatron wants, he can't have it." Sentinel growled.

"I no longer work for Megatron." said Shockwave. "This is my own agenda."

The compartment closed on the Driller and it dug underground.

Sentinel fired his cannon into the hole with no luck.

Iacon was under attack.

88

DanI nearly fainted. The extra training was really wearing her out. Thank goodness it was over.

"You should consider yourself lucky." said Prowl. "Yoeketron once had me training for a whole week without rest."

DanI sat down trying to catch her breath.

"Believe it or not, you actual had better timing and balance with those tails." said Prowl.

"Weird huh?" gasped DanI. "Okay, see you later."

"Where are you going?" asked Prowl.

DanI stopped. "With Zach." she said silently.

Prowl smiled. "Don't take too long to get back then."

"Thank you sensei." DanI cheered bowing before running off.

88

Sandra felt her pulse in excitement. "How did you do this?" she asked.

"My secret." said Gift.

"Well, why did you do it?" she asked.

"Because I like you." Gift laughed.

"How do I know your not just a voice in my head?" asked Sandra.

"Could a voice in your head give you a real arm?" asked Gift. "Nope."

Sandra flexed her fingers. "So what exactly are you?"

"As far as you should know, I'm a friend. That's it." growled Gift.

Sandra looked around then looked at her chest. "What exactly was that thing?" she asked.

"That was the … Oracle. An ancient Cybertronian artifact that holds what is left of Cybertron's organic past." said Gift quickly. "I found you falling and saw your hand, so I decided to help you out."

"Thanks for that." smiled Sandra. "If there's anything you need me to do-"

"Don't worry about that." said Gift. "I got it covered."

88

Jetfire slept in his bed which he shaped to look like the Autobot Insignia. He was having a pleasant dream. He was on a float surrounded by cheering Autobots with Megatron, and in a recent change, Sentinel under his foot. The dream suddenly ended.

"HOLY SCRAP!" screamed the Jet twin as a Driller shot through his room. He fell to the ground as the Driller submerged next to him. He quickly got up and transformed just as the Driller emerged from beneath him. Jetfire narrowly escaped the turbines and flew through the halls of the base.

Sentinel drove along the cracks in the metal ground the second Driller caused. He barely looked at the other Driller that bolted through the roof of his base. That was supposed to be a distraction. Sentinel knew that. So what if a couple of soldiers died? He had to stop Shockwave from getting whatever he was here for.

Meanwhile Shadowstar grabbed her hover board. She would have grabbed her weapons if it had not been for the Driller collapsing the building on top of them. She still had a sword though and sliced through the teethed tentacles the monster possessed.

"Brother?" shouted Jetfire. "Are you safe brother?"

Suddenly a section of the Driller appeared and blocked Jetfire's path. Looking behind him, Jetfire saw the hallway collapsing. He slammed into the Driller and fell to the ground. Jetfire screamed and covered his head from the debris.

Jetstorm heard his brother's cry and bolted towards what he thought was Jetfire running through the halls. Instead he found Warpath.

"Get out kid!" yelled the veteran, "This place is going down."Jetstorm nodded. He though Jetfire would be smart enough to get out so he followed Warpath.

88

Zach sat down in the Scraplet fields. He shooed away a couple of Scraplets when the sniffed the bag he had placed on the ground.

"Sorry guys." said Zach. "This isn't for you."

One of the Scraplets growled and bit into the bag.

"HEY!" yelled Zach. He grabbed the bag and tried to tug it away from the pest. The other Scraplet joined and grabbed the bag.

"This is all just a game for you isn't it?" Zach asked the Scraplets. The just squeaked and tugged harder.

Meanwhile DanI was enjoying the view. This was an incredibly funny scene she had before her.

It wasn't until Zach lost the tug of war that he noticed DanI. He automatically got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Hey." he laughed. "I was just-"

"Sharing the food with Scraplets?" chuckled DanI. "How nice."

"Yeah." grumbled Zach looking at the Scraplets munching on an energon canister. They didn't eat the energon of course. They enjoyed the canisters and wasted the energon on the ground.

"Dad's gonna kill me when he sees the missing canister." sighed Zach.

"Well just tell him you lost them out here." said DanI.

"Well, you see, I'm not really supposed to be here right now." said Zach. "I'm supposed to be confined to my room."

"When are you supposed to get out?" asked DanI.

"Lunch." said Zach.

"Then we got till lunch to get this date over." laughed DanI.

Zach grabbed a half chewed canister and tossed it away.

"Guess we can skip lunch." he sighed. He grabbed the bag to examine it contents.

"YES!" he cheered. "They didn't eat it!"

"Eat what?" asked DanI bending over for a loser look.

Zach grabbed a small box from the bag and placed it on the ground. He pressed a button and a holographic screen popped up.

"Isn't it neat?" asked Zach. "I found it near the old stadium."

"What does it do?" asked DanI.

Zach smiled and pressed a button on the screen. All of the sudden the two were surrounded by lights.

DanI looked around and saw a holographic room with fancy lights bouncing around.

"What is all of this?" asked DanI smiling.

"Mom told me about these things on Earth called 'dances'." said Zach. "Its when a boy and a girl get together and, well, dance."

"Oh." sighed DanI. "You see, I don't really know how to dance."

"Neither do I." laughed Zach. He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. "Apparently this is how a dance called the 'waltz' is supposed to go." He turned his attention to a holographic DJ (Imagine it looking like G1 Blaster). "Play Track 5."

"You got it." said the DJ as a record appeared in his hands. He placed it onto a machine.

Music flowed through the fields, startling the Scraplets.

Zach gulped as he swung DanI to the left.

Surprised, DanI fell to the ground, carrying Zach with her. The two shared a laugh.

Zach picked her up and they tried it again.

Swing to the left.

Good.

Swing to the right.

Nice so far.

The music was disturbed by a sonic boom and vibrations disrupted the holograms.

Zach and DanI ducked for cover.

"Seeker!" Zach screamed. He picked DanI up and the two darted for the base.

"Oh what a treat!" cheered Starscream. "Target practice." He swooped lower and fired at the two.

Zach and DanI jumped over a rock and hid behind to protect themselves from the explosion. They heard a scream. It was Rocky running towards them.

"Rocky!" yelled Zach. "What are you doing here?"

"Does that really matter?" growled Rocky. "We have to get out of here!"

Another explosion barely missed them.

"RUN!" screamed DanI. The three of them bolted for the base.

"Pathetic fools!" Starscream yelled. He fired his null rays at them. He missed. No matter. This was just a trick anyway.

Finally they made it to the base.

"Decepticon!" yelled Rocky through the halls.

Mach Dart grabbed his knife and ran outside, followed by Redarrow and most of the others.

Sari laid Alice down in a crib and turned around.

"No!" yelled Bumblebee. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I am not loosing you again. You stay here and protect Alice."

Sari nodded. She didn't know why Bumblebee was so worried. It was just one Decepticon.

Prowl leaped outside with his throwing stars ready but when he looked up, he was in for a shock.

"Prowl?" shouted an amazed Starscream. "Well I'll be Lugnut's uncle. Looks like our rivalry is strong enough to overcome death itself."

"By the Allspark." gasped Bumblebee. "It's Starscream. But how?"

"What are you doing here Decepticon?" yelled Dustan.

"And yah better answer quickly." shouted Ford.

"I am here for the girl." said Starscream. "The one blessed by Primus. If you so much step in my way, you shall be obliterated."

"Your not touching my daughter!" yelled Bumblebee as he fired his stingers at Starscream.

Starscream gave a mocking yawn. "You know that didn't work the first time." he laughed. "Wait a minute. The girl is part organic. The only way that she can be your daughter is… EEEWW! You bonded with a techno-organic? And people say I'm twisted."

Bumblebee growled kicked away a rock revealing a hole. He dived in and slowly emerged on a turret.

"Eat plasma zombie!"


	17. Annoying Little Bug

"You cannot harm me while the blood of Unicron flows through my veins!" laughed Starscream.

Bumblebee ignored the Seeker and fired. Starscream laughed until he felt sharp pains in his cockpit of a stomach. The plasma was hurting him.

Starscream growled and transformed his Screamer Cannon (You know, the laser that came out of mouth after A Bridge Too Close). He fired it right at the turret. Bumblebee leaped off just in time before the turret exploded.

Starscream landed, sending shockwaves along the ground. Ford managed to stay up and transformed. He rammed into Starscream but the Decepticon didn't move.

Starscream grabbed Ford in his vehicle mode.

"When I'm done with you, your gonna have to be fixed or repaired daily." he snickered.

Redarrow acted quickly and fired his cannons at Starscream. They had little effect but it was enough for Ford to be dropped.

Mach Dart and Prowl joined in, giving Starscream a double kick to the chest. While Starscream was down, Dustan grabbed his face and tossed him away from the building.

Starscream growled and transformed in mid air.

"No more fooling around!" he yelled.

88

Shockwave's steed erupted from the ground just outside the record hall. Sentinel transformed and tackled a section of it. The Driller screeched and drilled its head into the building.

It opened up its cock pit to let Shockwave out.

"Good Driller." said Shockwave. "Now go ahead and play with your friend but please get rid of that parasite first."

The Driller roared before moving its head out. Sentinel was being tossed around like a rag doll. The Driller seemed to be playing with him.

"Ahem." growled Shockwave.

The Driller moaned and grabbed Sentinel in one it's clawed tentacles.

Sentinel was smashed face first into the ground. Next thing he knew, he was being spun around at high speed getting deeper underground with each rotation.

Thinking Sentinel was down, the playful Driller made its way towards the rest of Iacon.

Meanwhile, Shadowstar flew through the rubble that was their base. She turned around when she noticed a hand sticking out behind her.

"This is Shadowstar!" she yelled. "Who is under there."Jetfire's vocal processors were damaged, but he managed to activate his flamethrowers.

"Jetfire?" shouted Shadowstar. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!" She sliced at the rubble with her sword hoping to get to her friend.

88

Zach, Rocky, Sandra, and DanI stood in front of Sari's room.

"If he get's in, defend Alice at all cost." said Zach.

DanI nodded. Rocky on the other hand slipped behind a decoration for cover.

Sandra clenched her fist and punched the wall. "I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Zach. "Our training I not complete and Starscream is super-charged!"

"I can handle him." growled Sandra.

"No you can't." said Zach. "He's too powerful!"

"So you think I'm too weak?" hissed Sandra. "Is that it?"

"I'm only concerned about your well being." said Zach softly.

"He's lying you know." said Gift. "He obviously thinks your weak. He thinks he's better than you."

Sandra tightened her fist. Suddenly she delivered a punch to Zach's jaw.

Zach fell to the floor. He felt his face. He had blood and energon coming from his mouth.

"What did you do that for?" yelled DanI.

"Shut up!" yelled Sandra.

"That was completely unnecessary." said DanI.

"Be quiet!" yelled Sandra. "You guys are no better than those stupid robots out there!" At that Sandra ran away from them.

DanI picked Zach up. Zach brushed away the blood when he heard Alice crying in the room.

88

Sentinel dragged himself to the surface. The Drillers were demolishing Iacon one building at a time.

Rather than deal with them, Sentinel burst through the doors of the record hall on his way to Shockwave.

"I got you." said Shadowstar to a weakened Jetfire. Jetfire was so thankful he could of kissed her, but his bottom jaw was completely smashed. He could only drool the energon spewing out of him.

The Driller had just finished off another building then began to dig underground.

"Come on guys!" yelled Warpath. "We don't have to take this! WHAM BLAM KABLOOM!" Warpath transformed and fire at the Driller. The serpent screeched in pain as the blast hit.

"KABLAMO!" cheered Warpath.

The Driller lifted it's head from the tunnel it was digging and charged at Warpath. Warpath stepped aside.

"Tag team!" yelled Jetstorm to his comrade. He readied the grappling magnet for Warpath who grabbed it and held on.

Jetstorm managed to maneuver Warpath away from the Driller's strikes. On one of the strikes, Warpath managed to fire his chest cannon at the monster. That combined with Jetstorm's wind funnels managed to stop the charge.

Moonbeam tied Jetfire down on her hovercraft. "Hold on."

Soon enough, even more surviving Autobots opened fire at the serpent.

The Driller was confused. All it's life everyone had fled from it. Now these guys were fighting back. What does it do? It fell into a panic.

The Driller roared at its attackers. One of them responded with a gigantic EMP blast to one of it's segments, rendering it paralyzed. Without that segment to keep it's head up, the Driller could do nothing but roll it's surfaced body along the ground. Finally the Driller had enough. It's armor started falling off. Shadowstar fired one powerful shot with her sniper blaster.

The Monster roared as the beam hit it. Bits of Driller flew everywhere. It was dead.

"YEEHAW!" cheered Warpath.

"Great job Warpath sir." said Jetstorm.

"We need to treat the wounded." said Warpath. "Just set me d-"

Suddenly the second Driller burst from the ground and grabbed Warpath in it's mandibles hoping to drag him into the turbines of its mouth.

88

Starscream jetted towards Mach Dart and slammed into him, sending him flying. Starscream transformed and fired powerful energy blasts at his enemies. Moonbeam dodged but Dustan and Ford faced a few of the blast leaving them knocked out.

Prowl and Moonbeam went in for a kick. Starscream grabbed both of their legs and slammed them into each other.

Starscream was surprised when he felt someone jump onto his back. It was Bumblebee.

"You're an annoying little insect." hissed Starscream.

"And you're a pathetic coward!" replied Bumblebee as he stabbed one of is stingers into Starscream's back.

Starscream screamed in pain as thousands of volts surged through him. He quickly transformed and flew straight up. Much to his surprise, Bumblebee was still hanging on. Bumblebee continued to stab the Seeker with his stingers in flight.

"You'll have to do better than that!" yelled Bumblebee

Starscream swirled through the skies to try to shake Bumblebee off. The Autobot held on.

Finally Starscream had enough. He transformed with Bumblebee holding on to his leg.

Starscream kicked Bumblebee off of his leg, sending him towards the ground. To sweeten the deal, Starscream fired an energy pulse at the father. It hit Bumblebee's throat directly.

"Maybe that will shut you up!" laughed the Seeker.

Redarrow darted to the yellow bot hoping to catch him. It leaped into the air and grabbed his falling commander.

"I got you." smiled Redarrow. He looked down and saw Bumblebee's exposed throat circuitry. "Slag."

Starscream landed next to the base. "Peace of cake." he laughed, looking around at the helpless Autobots. "I wish I could end your misery, but I have a favor to fulfill."

Suddenly Starscream noticed something in his path.

"If you want my sister, you're gonna have to go through me." growled Sandra.

88

Jetfire tried his best to pull away from the Driller. Warpath held onto the magnet with his hands since the Driller's pull was stronger.

The monster squirmed a little due to blast from other Autobots, but kept it's grip.

Warpath looked around. The blast were doing nothing, Sentinel was nowhere to be seen, and Jetstorm was fighting a loosing battle. Despite his efforts, the Driller was just pulling them in closer. If the Driller grabbed him, it would surely grab the magnet then pull Jetstorm. Warpath had to do something.

"Don't make my mistake kid!" yelled Warpath.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jetstorm still trying to pull him away.

"Don't fight just because your told to!" cried Warpath. "Don't fight for the greed of someone else! Fight for what is right!"

"Why are you saying this now Warpath sir?" asked a strained Jetstorm.

"I'm sorry kid." said Warpath silently.

He let go of the magnet.

Jetstorm burst forward without the Driller's tug holding him back. He transformed and faced the Driller just in time to see Warpath disappear into it's mouth.

"NO!" cried Shadowstar and Jetstorm in unison.

The Driller roared at the other Autobots victoriously. Suddenly it had a strange feeling in it's throat.

Warpath was starting to be torn up by the turbines. He had already lost an arm and his chest cannon was like string cheese. Behind his face mask, Warpath smiled as he activated all of his firepower. His weapons were fired up but he didn't bother blasting them. That wouldn't kill the Driller. Warpath held all the energy in and just added more and more. The energy built up inside him. Warpath continued to smile as his optics closed.

"**WHAAAM BLAAAAAM!**"

The Driller screeched as a massive explosion came from within. It's head and body separated and crashed on the ground.

Jetstorm landed next to the Driller's head. He picked up a small piece of red armor and clenched it in his hand. Warpath was gone.


	18. Starscream vs the Teens

Sentinel tore through defenses Shockwave hacked into until he finally reached the main room, Vector Sigma.

"You are too late Sentinel." said Shockwave. "I already got what I came for."

Sentinel looked up at the screens showing the last files Shockwave uploaded. There were pictures of Optimus and his crew.

"You're allies with Optimus aren't you?" shouted Sentinel. "I knew that Optimus was no good."

"You big chinned idiot." laughed Shockwave. "I would never ally myself with an Autobot. It is what Optimus has that is of importance."

"Whatever is, you're not going to get your claws on it!" Sentinel growled as he grabbed his cosmic rust cannon.

"Please." said Shockwave sarcastically. "You wouldn't fire in here. This is Vector Sigma. The database of every Transformer that has ever existed. One missed shot and there goes over ten billion years of history."

"I'm going to take that risk." Sentinel growled.

"You are a bigger fool than I realized, Sentinel Prime." said Shockwave.

"That's Sentinel MAGNUS!" Sentinel shouted.

"You are as much a Magnus now as I was an Autobot back when I disguised myself as Longarm. I hated Ultra but I did have respect for him. You on the other hand, your just in it for the power. You'd make a fine Decepticon."

"SHUT UP OU MALFUNCTION!" Sentinel yelled as he fired.

The blast could have easily been dodged but Shockwave stood his ground and took the shot. He hissed in pain as rust began to spread.

"I see you have made use of Oil Slick's inventions." laughed the Cyclops. "Though you Autobots claim Vector Sigma as your property, it holds the records of the greatest Decepticons in history. I will not let you destroy their legacies."

"Such heroic nonsense." laughed Sentinel as h readied another shot. Suddenly a blast came from behind him.

As Sentinel fell over into stasis lock, Shockwave saw Shadowstar aim an EMP blaster at him.

"The records are safe." said Shadowstar to herself. "Shockwave, you are under arrest." she said holding up a pair of stasis cuffs.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I only see one pair of cuffs." said Shockwave. "What about my friend?"

"What?" said Shadowstar in shock.

She looked behind her when a fist slammed into her face and she was sent flying.

Jag swung into the room and picked Shockwave up. "You better be right about this." she hissed to her fellow Decepticon.

"Trust me." said Shockwave. "Things are going according to plan."

88

"Aw, how cute." laughed Starscream. "The little insect wants to play."

"Now that you mention it." smiled Sandra. "I do want to play. Let's play tag. You're it!"

Sandra tried to transform her stingers. Nothing happened.

"CRAP!" she yelled remembering that her arm was organic now.

Starscream laughed as he raised a foot above her. Sandra bolted away before Starscream could smash her.

"I love it when your little insect feet try to run!" snickered the Seeker. Starscream slowly walked towards her and caught up to her. He slammed his hand in front of her to block her path. With his other hand he grabbed her.

"You're a little too old to be the one Primus blessed." said Starscream as Sandra struggled. "Oh well. I've always wondered. If I squeeze you, will guts or circuitry come out?"

Sandra screamed as Starscream tightened his grip. This pain was more intense than any she felt before. She had was made of pure flesh and bone now. Nor robotic parts that could withstand such pressure.

Starscream wanted to see the guts spill out so he lowered her to his face. He saw desperately trying to wiggle free. He saw her body shoot up as streaks of pain coursed through it with each squeeze. Suddenly Starscream felt something. Pride no doubt. Wait a second. This wasn't pride. Maybe… no. This was a new feeling. (Spoilers: It's NOT love. I repeat: It is NOT LOVE.)

Starscream lessened his grip and Sandra eased up, still trying to get free.

Starscream snarled at her when her seemingly robotic hand became clawed and slammed into his arm.

Sandra was just as surprised as Starscream was when the metal around the claws began to heat up. Starscream screamed and tossed Sandra against a wall.

As Starscream looked at the injury when a loud noise suddenly echoed into his processor.

It was screaming. Unicron was screaming. And it was painful.

Starscream too yelled and got down on his knees. He grabbed his head and shook himself violently in a futile gesture to make the noise stop.

"Make it stop!" he whined. "Make it stop!"

"Gladly!" yelled Zach as he delivered a kick to the Seeker's face.

Starscream fell backwards, still hearing the painful scream in his head.

Rocky grabbed his hammer and slammed it against Starscream's chest. Starscream spat out some energon as a result. He grabbed Rocky before he could make another swing. DanI jumped on his hand and stabbed it with a sword. The Seeker let go of Rocky. Still dazed from the screams, Starscream did nothing as DanI leaped up to his face. Quickly she shoved the blade into Starscream's optic.

That got Starscream's attention as he bolted up causing DanI to fall. Zach was there to catch her but unfortunately he was right in front of Starscream's foot.

"I'll kick you!" Starscream hissed. He thrust his leg forward and slammed it against the two teens. Zach slammed into the wall and his head penetrated through it. He was stuck.

DanI fell down and rolled out of he way as Starscream slammed his foot next to her.

Rocky picked himself up and grabbed something from his pocket. It was a small red device, a sticky grenade.

"Botta bing botta Boom!" shouted Rocky as he tossed it at the Decepticon.

"Rocky you idiot!" DanI yelled and she covered her face.

The grenade attached itself to Starscream's wing.

"What the-"

The grenade caused an explosion that shook the whole hall.

Rocky was tossed back by the explosive force.

Starscream shrieked as the flames engulfed him.

88

"Traitor!" yelled Sentinel as he awoke on Shadowstar's hover board.

"It wasn't me." said the femme. "It was some weird cat Decepticon."

Sentinel growled. He didn't believe her, but he was too weak to argue. He looked around. His base was destroyed and only a few buildings remained.

As soon as the hover board landed someone kicked Sentinel off of it.

"You freaking piece of slag!" Jetstorm shouted as he punched Sentinel in the face. "Where were you!"

Still in shock Sentinel quickly got up and blocked one of the punches.

"What are you talking about soldier?' asked Sentinel.

Jetstorm showed Sentinel the only piece of Warpath left.

"So it's sacramental. So what?" said Sentinel.

"That is Warpath." said Shadowstar holding back the urge to kill him.

"Oh, well he was a brave soldier and blah, blah, blah. I need a medic. There's a hole in the back of my."

Someone tossed a tool at his head.

"FIX IT YOURSELF!" shouted someone in the crowd.

"Ingrates!" shouted Sentinel."Where were you oh wonderful Magnus?" growled Jetfire angrily. "We were getting killed out here."

"I was stopping someone from stealing important files vital to this war!" shouted Sentinel in defense.

"And you nearly destroyed them!" said Shadowstar.

"Silence!" Sentinel yelled. "I made a tactical decision! You are soldiers! You can't see the bigger picture! I will hear no more of this!"

Sentinel shoved Jetstorm aside and limped away.

Jetstorm tightened his fist and scowled at his so called leader.

88

"What's going on?" shouted Zach.

DanI looked around at the scorched hallway. She looked down and saw a torched robotic body on the ground.

"I think Starscream's dead." said DanI catching her breath.

She walked around the body. The wing kibble was blasted off but the rest of it seemed intact.

Suddenly DanI screamed as the hand next to her closed into a fist.

Starscream was alive.


	19. Treason and Traps

"I will not be defeated so easily!" shouted Starscream as he picked himself up.

Two True Autobots appeared behind the Seeker. "Freeze!"

"Please." said Starscream sarcastically. He charged at the two bots causing large amounts of dust to fill the air.

"Get Alice!" shouted Zach to DanI. "I'll be okay."

Dani nodded and bolted down the crumbling halls. In her dash she dodged rubble falling from the ceiling.

Eventually she made it to Sari's room. It was intact for the most part but the door was bent shut. DanI slammed her fist against the door in a futile attempt to open it.

"Why can't I be the super-strong kind of techno-organic? Why was I stuck being the psychic kind of techno-organic?" she asked herself.

Suddenly a blade cut through the door just inches from her face. She jumped back as the blade moved downward then to the left and back up. It was Sari cutting through the door.

"How nice." laughed Starscream. "She's making a door for me."

"Stay away from them!" yelled DanI.

"And who's going to stop me?" asked Starscream. "A weird tailed human?"

A sphere suddenly slammed Starscream in the shoulder. The Decepticon shrieked and grabbed the new injury.

"This is your last chance Starscream!" shouted Sari holding Alice in one arm. "Leave now before I frag you up!"

Starscream only laughed. "This is going to be easy."

DanI was shocked when Sari thrust Alice into her arms.

"Run!" she shouted.

"What?" asked DanI.

"I said RUN!" Sari ordered. DanI slowly backed up before turning around and darting away.

"What a treat! You and me!" snickered Starscream as he readied a fighting stance. "And don't try that old 'toxic spit' trick. I know you organics are non-toxic. I know everything about you."

"Then you should know that when you attack our children-" Sari transformed into her robot mode, weapons flaring. "Then we get pissed off!"

Starscream felt a powerful punch hit his chin then another hit the vents on the side of his face. With his one working optic he saw Sari delivering swift attacks.

88

Jetstrom gathered the remains of his and Jetfire's room. He picked a few things out. A picture of them as Safeguard with the Science division, a scorched Decepticon insignia, and a bit of energon gum. Then he picked up another picture. It was when his brother and him joined Sentinel's team. Jetstorm and his brother her together giving the 'peace' symbol with their hands while Sentinel stood annoyed in the background. Jazz on the other hand seemed to enjoy it. With a careful punch, Jetstorm eliminated Sentinel from the picture.

He grabbed everything else and ran to the med bay.

88

Starscream grabbed Sari's leg and tossed her across the hall. He shot his Screamer Cannon which Sari deflected with her blades. The Seeker lunged forward and grabbed Sari in his claws. He pinned her against the wall.

"Shame this had to end so quickly." he laughed as he pushed her harder against the wall.

Sari only slashed at his hand with her blades.

Suddenly Starscream felt something smack the back of his head.

"Hey!" shouted DanI. "Leave her alone.

"Well aren't we brave?" mocked Starscream.

"She's not you came here for!" yelled DanI.

Starscream's optics widened as he remembered his mission. "Oh yeah." He released Sari.

"Where is the Primus girl?" growled Starscream.

"You want her, come and get her." said DanI before running away.

A smarter Decepticon would have seen his obvious trap, but not Starscream. He bolted after the girl.

Sari quickly picked herself up. "Alice?" she shouted. "Where's Alice?"

Rocky limped towards her with Alice in his arms. "That's a smart girl you got there Zach." he laughed. "… Zach?"

Zach didn't listen and was running in the direction of Starscream and DanI.

88

Jetstorm walked into the tent set up where the med bay used to be. His brother was laying there with wires attached to his body. Jetstorm stood by his brother as Shadowstar monitored his vitals.

"I know we made a deal with each other when we started out brother." said Jetstorm. "We said we would stay Autobots till the end but… Zit's not worth it anymore. It was back when we meant something. To Sentinel we are just cannon fodder. So I'm leaving. I just need you to promise that next time we meet, you shall make the same decision."

Shadowstar heard every word. This was treason but she wasn't going to report him. Heck she was half tempted to do it herself.

Jetfire's optics moved towards his brother. He couldn't move much but he managed to give his brother a thumbs up before he left the tent.

88

"Get back here!" yelled Starscream.

DanI just kept running. She ran through the Scraplet fields and, as planned, Starscream followed.

The Scraplets crept from their burrows when they saw Starscream run past. They were confused. He smelled dead, but he was walking. Might as well have a taste.

Dozens of scavenger Scraplets bit into the Seeker. Starscream growled and tore the animals off of him.

This gave DanI a head start. She snuck behind a rock and grabbed a rock wrapped up in a blanket.

"Hey Screamer!" shouted DanI. "Come get her!"

Starscream tore the last Scraplet off and ran for her. DanI turned around straight for the canyon.

"You are foolish to hide her out here!" Starscream yelled. "And you're foolish for running."

DanI didn't listen. Starscream was now only a couple of yards behind her and the canyon was just ahead.

"You want her, go get her!" shouted DanI. She tossed the rock over the canyon. Starscream jumped to grab it. He suddenly realized he was fooled when the rock slid out.

He hissed in anger and activated his jets but without his wings he flailed around.

DanI stood back and silently urged him to fall. In the distance Zach was speeding towards them.

Starscream screamed as one of his jets shut off. The damage was more severe than he thought. With only one jet keeping him up he started slamming into the side of the canyon.

Suddenly after one of his swipes, the ground beneath Dani started to crumble. Before she could jump out of the way, the rocks collapsed and she started falling into the canyon.

Starscream soon joined her as his last jet shut off.

"NOO!" shouted Zach as he darted towards the ledge. He became desperate at that point. He wasn't thinking clearly when he came up with a plan. He was going to jump down there and save her. With tremendous speed he jumped off the side and dived in.

Zach was falling straight down as he looked around for Dani. She was no where to be seen. Starscream on the other hand was rapidly waving his arms in a futile attempt at flight.

It was then that Zach realized that he had no way of getting back up. He started panicking and lost his coordination.

Suddenly something grabbed his leg. He stopped falling and was being pulled up.

"You know it's the guy who's supposed to save the girl!" yelled Dani above Zach. "So why am I saving your butt?"

Zach bent his neck to see how DanI was lifting him. He saw.. Wings?


	20. Secrets Revealed

Redarrow patched up Bumblebee's throat. It was just a quick patch up to stop the bleeding.

"You're lucky to be alive." he said as he propped Bumblebee up.

"Hhhharii!" screeched Bumblebee.

"Easy." said Redarrow. "Sari's alright. You shouldn't talk for a while."

Twitchy finished a sheet of metal he was trapped under. He squeaked and looked around for Dani.

Sari walked towards Bumblebee and gave Alice to Redarrow.

"I need a head count!" shouted Sari. "Tend to the wounded!"

"Dustan and I are okay." said Ford. "Just some scratches."

"I'M GOING TO RIP STARSCREAM'S HEAD OFF!" yelled Mach Dart.

"I still function." said Moonbeam.

"I'm alright." said Prowl shaking his aching head.

After several others, Sari turned her attention to Sandra. Sandra was on the ground, curled up in a ball.

"Sandra, are you okay?" asked Sari gently as she bent down to see her daughter's face.

"Oh yes." said Sandra. "I'm doing just fine."

Sandra's face was buried in her knees but Sari could have sworn she saw Sandra smile.

88

Cliffjumper marched into Sentinel's tent. He was going to suggest a new location for the base since this one was no use.

"He took all of the information about Earth from Vector Sigma." said Sentinel from down the hall.

"Strange." thought the Cliffjumper. "Sentinel is talking to himself."

Suddenly another voice echoed into the Autobot's audio receptors.

"So you have made yet another mistake." growled Megatron.

"MEGATRON!" gasped Cliffjumper.

He quickly transformed and sped into the room. Taking Megatron by surprise, he transformed and slashed Megatron's knees with his sword.

"What is the meaning of this?" Megatron growled as he fell to the floor.

Sentinel backed up in shock.

"Don't worry sir!" said Cliffjumper jumping in front of Sentinel. "I will defend you."

Megatron slowly stood up. Cliffjumper was in between him and Sentinel. He merely smiled.

"Wipe that smile off your face plate!" shouted Cliffjumper. ""You are outnumbered. No one on your side is here to save you. Besides, it's not like they can get the drop on me."

"You are wrong on two accounts." said Megatron.

Shadow Streak, Jag, Herald, Soundwave, and Hot Swap all emerged from the shadows, pointing blasters at Cliffjumper.

"There's one." said Megatron.

Cliffjumper heard a blaster charge up from behind him.

"And here's two." said Sentinel.

Suddenly Cliffjumper felt a great amount of pressure slam into his back followed by an intense burning pain. He fell to the ground and coughed up some energon. He lifted his arms up and saw rust spread over them. With what little energy he had, Cliffjumper crawled over to Sentinel.

"Why?" he gasped.

"For Cybertron." said Sentinel aiming his cannon at Cliffjumper's head.

"As Magnus, I hereby discharge you of duty."

The last thing Cliffjumper saw was a bright light, then nothing.

Sentinel and Megatron looked down as Cliffjumper's body started to crumble and turn into dust.

"Soundwave, deal with this mess." said Megatron.

Soundwave nodded.

"Looks like you're on janitor duty now." laughed Flak.

"Jokes, not humorous." said Soundwave.

"I had my suspicions that Shockwave had his own agenda." said Megatron.

"He must be going for the Allspark Matrix Optimus took with him." said Sentinel, "He must know about the Bane Matrix. He's going to use it to destroy it."

"That would be more foolish than you, Autobot." said Herald. "The Bane Matrix's and Allspark's powers are too great. If one is used against the other, our very universe could become trapped outside of existence, making it useless for Unicron."

"He must have something else planned." said Hot Swap.

"We will investigate this further Sentinel." said Megatron. "You will continue as planned."

"As long as you hold up your end of the deal." said Sentinel.

Suddenly Shadowstreak slashed Sentinel in the back with her sword. Sentinel turned around and aimed his blaster at her. "What is the meaning of this?" he growled.

"You have to have a good excuse for that Autobot's demise." laughed Shadow Streak.

Flak grabbed Sentinel's arm and twisted it. "Here's the story. We came in, beat you up, tried to kill you, and that red guy charged in."

Hot Swap shot Sentinel in the shoulder. "Then Shadow Streak here stole your gun and shot him."

"Despite his sacrifice, we got away." laughed Megatron. "See you soon."

The Decepticons transformed and fled out of the room through hidden tunnels. Shadowstreak however flew out of the room and hovered over the camp.

Shadowstar looked up and noticed the Decepticon. She grabbed her blaster and fired.

Shadowstreak dodged and fired Sentinel's rust cannon at her. Shadowstar barely dodged.

"I would check on your precious leader." laughed Shadowstreak. "He's not doing so well." At that she transformed and fled.

88

Dani dropped Zach on the ground.

"You are one amazing girl." said Zach in amazement.

Dani landed and grabbed one of her wings. "What am I?" she asked herself.

Zach just stared at her. The sun was shining directly behind her, giving her a lovely glow.

"You're an angel." he said.

"No I'm not!" Dani shouted. "I'm a freak!" Tears started falling down he cheek. "First the tails now this? What's next, a trunk?"

Dani collapsed on her knees and started sobbing.

Zach sat down next to her. "Dani, It doesn't matter to me what you look like." He placed his arm round her. "I'm going to keep that promise. You and I are going to figure this out. No matter what happens, I will always lo… like you."

"What did you say?" asked Dani through sobs.

"That I'm going to keep my promise." said Zach.

"After that." said Dani.

"Oh." stuttered Zach. "I said I liked you."

"You were going to say something different." said Dani wiping away a tear.

"Oh that." said Zach. "I was just going to say…"

"Yes…" said Dani urging him on.

"I was going to say that." Zach paused. "I.. I… I llll…lllov..I love you."

Dani remained silent.

"It's too soon for that isn't it?' moaned Zach. "I knew it!" He started smacking himself in the head. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Okay, okay!" he moaned. "I admit it. If you just want to stop hanging out, that's okay."

"We kissed twice." said Dani. "You call that just hanging out?" she asked with a smile on her face. "I'd hate to see what you would call a date."

"Well, what I meant was I-" Zach was interrupted when Dani planed her finger on his lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me." she laughed.

Zach kept quiet.

Their faces slowly met and their lips touched.

88

Meanwhile, someone was watching. From a remote location.

"Disgusting organic rituals." said Shockwave.

"Your just jealous because you have no lips." laughed Jag.

"DUDE!" yelled Rocky. "Stop being a Peeping Tom you pervert!"

Shockwave slammed his foot next to Rocky. "The only logical reason to keep you alive right now is that you can get close enough to distribute the energy crystals to her. I would have over looked this and killed you if had not been for your latest success." growled Shockwave.

"So what's the deal?" asked Jag. "Each time Rocky touches her with the crystals she grows something new?"

"Quite the contrary." said Shockwave. "She looses something. A system blocking some programming in her that will be most valuable to me. These crystals contain negative energy. A human scientist politely told me how I can use them to reveal the programming while I had my cannon pointed at his face."

"So why don't I just expose her to all these crystals and delete all of that system at once?" asked Rocky.

"Because I need a way to control that programming." said Shockwave. "That is why Jag and I are going on a little trip to Earth. You shall stay here and report on her condition."

"Just promise me you won't hurt my family." said Rocky.

"I promise." said Jag.

"I have found that promises are illogical." said Shockwave. "One can easily break a promise and it s therefore useless."

"Don't worry Rocky." said Jag before transforming. "Just report back to us."

She and Shockwave began to head away from the techno-organic.

"You are growing a soft spot for that abomination." said Shockwave.

"You are going crazy." replied Jag.

"Be careful about growing soft spots." said Shockwave in his emotionless voice. "They are the easiest spot to damage."

Jag pinned her ears back in anger but continued to head towards Shockwave's base.


	21. More Than One Kind of Revealation

Prowl stepped into the Cave of Creation. This was to be a temporary base as determined by Ford and Dustan, approved by Bumblebee. Prowl however did not approve of using the Cave of Creation for anything related to war. Then again, Dani had to work things out with what was happening.

Mach Dart shoved Redarrow into the cave and quickly placed the boulder over the hole.

Bumblebee was on his feet, cradling Alice in his arms. Sari noticed holding Dani's hand before they went their separate ways. She also noticed Rocky scowling at his brother. Sandra was nowhere to be seen. Zach had a smile on his face as he walked towards a rock to sit on. Sari walked up to him.

"Zach." said Sari.

"Yeah mom?" said Zach suddenly tensing up, thinking he was in trouble.

"I think it's time I told you something." said Sari. "It's time I give you 'the talk'."

"WHAT?" shouted Zach. "NO!"

Sari didn't listen. She was actually pretty concerned. She never discussed the "Nuts and Bolts", as Cybertronians put it, with her children. For one thing, it was an awkward subject. Also, they were part human and on Cybertron. It's not like there was a bunch of human girl's walking around. Then Dani showed up. Now Zach was getting really close to her. Sari wanted to make sure he didn't get _too_ close.

"You see, when a male and female get to know each they-"

Zach covered his ears, blocking out what his mom was saying. He already knew this stuff. He became uncomfortable with the pressure on his ears and eased it. Unfortunately this allowed him to pick up bits and pieces of Sari's speech.

"Of course in mine and your father's case…. open…. CNA… didn't know I was compatible so…. morning sickness…"

"MOM!" shouted Zach. "It's too late for this."

"How late." asked Sari in an angry tone, raising an eyebrow.

Before Zach could answer, Ford barged in.

"Sari, since Bumblebee is currently recovering right now, we need you to follow me into this cavern Moonbeam found." said Ford.

Sari nodded and looked at Zach. "We'll talk about this later."

Zach tried to explain, but Sari walked away.

Rocky walked next to him, laughing. "I remember 'the talk'. I almost hurled."

"Dad already told me about this stuff." said Zach. "Apparently she doesn't trust me and Dani."

"Yeah." said Rocky. "So when are you going to hit that?"

"What?' asked Zach in surprise.

"Dude, she's hot. Personally I would have tapped that a long time ago." laughed Rocky.

Zach clenched his fist. "You're sick."

"What?" asked Rocky. "It's all natural. Besides, she'd probably be opened to it. Heck she already let you in her mind. It's just a matter of time until she lets you-"

Zach's fist met Rocky's face with amazing force. Rocky lost his balance and slammed into the wall of the cave. The crystals around the brothers began to glow red.

When Rocky got up, Zach tackled him. Rocky punched Zach in the stomach multiple times then kicked him off. He transformed his hammer and swung it at Zach who had already transformed into his robot mode. When the hammer hit Zach, the room turned red as a result of the crystals.

"WHAT IN THE PIT IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled Prowl. He grabbed Rocky and Zach in each hand and held them up.

88

Shockwave exited his ship. His feet made a crater in the soft dirt on the ground.

"Such a delicate planet." said Shockwave. It's just as Megatron described."

"So this is Earth huh?" said Jag looking around. "I imagined it a lot smaller."

"Sensors indicate a large amount of power being used off to the west." said Shockwave. "There is a city there. Hopefully the Autobots still occupy the area known as Detroit."

Jag noticed a small tail running through the grass. She gently flattened the grass revealing a small black and white cat.

Jag reached for it slowly, and to her surprise, the feline started rubbing its head against her hand. Suddenly the cat hissed and ran away. Jag jumped when she noticed Shockwave peering at her.

"Like what you see?" she laughed.

"A Cybertronian, meddling with an organic. Horrific." said Shockwave.

"If you say so." she laughed.

88

Starscream's optics flickered on. His optics had healed. Guess Unicron's power was working. Everything was silent. As far as Starscream knew, he was at the bottom of a ravine. Everything came back to him, but most importantly, he remembered that weird feeling he got when he was about to kill that girl. Why hadn't he finished the job?

"**HE HAS BEEN RELEASED**!" bolted Unicron.

Starscream held his head in pain as Unicron spoke. "Who had been released?"

"**MALUS PRIME!**" said Unicron.

"Who?" asked Starscream.

"**MALUS PRIME!**" said Unicron. "**MALUS WAS MY CREATION. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE FIRST OF MY PRIMES.****HE WANTED MORE THAN JUST TO BE MT SERVANT.****HE ASORBED MY POWERS AND LEFT ME FOR DEAD WITH THE PRIMES.**"

"Well, judging by the fact that I'm talking to you, I guess he failed." said Starscream. "Besides, you're Unicron for Pri- your sake. I bet you can easily beat him."

"**YOU FOOL!**" shouted Unicron. "**HE IS FAR MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE! HE NEARLY DESTROYED THE PRIMES. IT WASN'T UNTIL THEY SACRIFICED THEMSELVES TO TRAP HIM INSIDE THE BANE MATRIX THAT HE WAS STOPPED. I WAS REVIVED BY MEGATROUNUS MANY YEARS LATER. NOW HE IS BACK IN THE BODY OF THAT FEMALE!**"

Starscream knew who Unicron was talking about. It was that same girl that he didn't kill. "Tell me Unicron, can he affect emotions?" he asked.

"**WHAT YOU FELT WAS GUILT. THAT WAS A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS! YOU BEST BE SURE THAT DOES NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!**" growled Unicron.

Guilt. Starscream had heard of it before, but never really felt it. All of his foes had been robots, tough robots. Starscream was used to seeing dents and energon, so it didn't really affect him to see those things as he killed an Autobot. But that girl, he saw her pain. He heard her screams as he squeezed her. It must have been Malus. Malus made Starscream feel guilt in order to protect himself. At least that's what Starscream was telling himself.

"**GO!**" ordered Unicron. "**YOUR MISSION HAS CHANGED. THE CHILD BLESSED BY PRIMUS IS NO LONGER YOUR MAIN CONCERN! MALUS MUST BE DESTROYED BEFORE HE GAINS ANY MORE POWER!**"

Starscream nodded. "Don't worry. I have a plan."


	22. Darkness

Dani stirred in her makeshift bed. She was having a terrible nightmare. People were all around her, staring and yelling at each other. She was strapped to a table, struggling to escape.

"Dani!" shouted Zach shaking her shoulder.

Dani gasped as she awoke, her wings spread out, knocking Zach over. She looked around frantically.

"You were stirring in your sleep." said Zach. "What's the matter?"

Dani relaxed and rested her wings. "I had a nightmare." She looked at Zach. He had a large bruise on his face. Due to his techno-organic nature, his blood vessels were glowing with energon as it began to heal. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." said Zach. "What was this nightmare about?

88

Rocky sat down on a rock. Prowl had given him and Zach a stern talking to. Zach, of course, had permission to see Dani. Meanwhile Rocky had to sit and wait, like a child. On Earth, Rocky was legally an adult. Zach was younger. He was also the favorite apparently. Zach was everybody's favorite. Years ago, Rocky was really excited to hear the news that he was about to get a baby brother. Then that baby brother grew up. He exceeded Rocky in everything from education to getting girls.

Rocky remembered when Dani first arrived. She was the very first girl his age he had ever seen. He became overwhelmed with a strange desire. Get the girl. For Zach it was different. He might have had the same desire, but there was an extra feeling he had towards Dani that apparently gave him the edge. She never really returned either of their affections for quite some time.

During that time, Rocky went off to prove himself. He ran to Kaon thinking he could take down Megatron on his own. When he arrived however, he was easily found by a femme.

Jag was very cat-like, especially in the way she treated her victims. She loved to torture the ones she captured. Rocky seemed to be an exception. She snuck him past security and into Shockwave's laboratory. After a quick chat, Zach became a turncoat. He was no longer an Autobot nor was he a Decepticon. Shockwave had made him a deal, one he couldn't refuse.

88

Jag ran along the side of the skyscrapers in Detroit, shattering the glass. Suddenly, a shot of webbing landed in front of her. Jag stopped, using the edge of a shattered window to hold on to.

"Stop right there kitty-cat." said another femme from the top of the next skyscraper.

"Blackarachnia?," said Jag. "I thought you were just a legend.

"Oh believe me, I'm real." said Blackarachnia. "And so is this." She fired another web at Jag who leaped to dodge. Jag landed next to Blackarachnia on the skyscraper across from her.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to find someone." said Jag as she readied her claws. She got a closer look at her opponent. Blackarachnia appeared to have a different insignia.

"Looks like someone's a turncoat." smiled Jag. "So you're an Autobot again? What caused that?"

"I'll tell you all about it when I drag you to Optimus." said Blackarachnia.

"You are forgetting," said Jag flicking her cat-like ears. "It is cats who bring their victims as a present, not spiders."

88

Jetstorm landed at the rubble that was once the True Autobots' base.

"What on Cybertron was happening here?" asked Jetstorm aloud.

"I happened." announced Starscream.

Jetstorm jumped back in surprise. "Starscream!" he transformed his weapons and aimed.

"Easy Autobot." said Starscream raising his hands in front of him. "If I wanted to slag you I would have done that already."

"What is it that you are wanting?" asked Jetstorm.

"All of Cybertron is in danger." said Starscream. "I need your help to prevent its destruction."

"Yeah right. I am not about to be trusting a Decepticon." said Jetstorm.

"Suit yourself." said Starscream. "I just hope that your brother can survive the oncoming disaster." Starscream turned around and started walking away.

"Wait." said Jetstorm.

Starscream gained a grin.

88

Twitchy rubbed his head against Dani, but she didn't move. Zach was in her mind again.

88

Zach was like a ghost, traveling through solid objects in the dream. No one noticed him. As far as he could tell, he was in some sort of laboratory. Lights were flickering. Everything was trashed.

Zach bent down to examine blood dripping from the ceiling.

"What happened here?" he asked himself.

All of the sudden something pounced on him. Zach was pinned against the wall. He heard a screech but all he saw was figure of darkness in front of him. The darkness grabbed his neck and held on.

88

Twitchy squawked loudly when he noticed Zach was turning a pale color.

88

Zach managed to kick the darkness off of him. The figure replied by tackling him again. This time, they broke through the wall behind them. They were now falling through Dani's memories. They were flashing by so fast; Zach could only pick a few out.

The darkness screeched and swiped at Zach before the memories disappeared.

Zach was surrounded by nothingness. He heard the figure screech louder than ever, but could not see it. It seemed to be everywhere.

Suddenly, Zach awoke. He fell to the ground and gasped for air. Dani had fallen backwards.

Rocky picked Zach up off the ground only to shove back down to sit on the mattress Prowl got for Dani.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" said Sandra shaking Dani awake. "We're going to Kaon."

'Kaon?" coughed Zach. "We barely made it out alive last time."

"Starscream attacked our base." said Rocky. "That means they knew where our base was. They only sent one guy after us. That means their planning something."

Zach moved to Dani and held her head up. "So go tell mom or dad!"

"They're too busy taking care of the Primus blessed one." said Sandra.

"Then you go ahead, I'm staying here with Dani." said Zach.

"Oh no, your both going along." said Rocky. "We're going to pay that Verde chick a visit and we need Dani to do whatever she did last time."

Zach looked down at Dani's face as she slowly opened her eyes. She nodded her head. She wanted to do this.

"Whose dumb idea was this?" asked Zach.

"It was Sandra's." Rocky replied.


	23. Exposed

"I can't believe we are doing this, again!" said Zach. "We just got lucky last time! This time that Lugnut guy is going to know it is us!"

"That idiot robot probably never made the connection." said Sandra. "Now shut up! You're the head remember?" 

Steve the Decepticon was clumsily walking around the streets of Kaon. It took him a few seconds to take each step.

"We look like a special needs Decepticon!" whispered Rocky.

"I'm doing my best." said Dani.

"Both of you be quiet!" said Sandra. "We're almost there."

In front of the capital building, Lugnut was having an argument with Herald in front of two other Decepticons.

"If you speak ill of Megatron in front of my beloved again I shall tear you useless head off!" yelled Lugnut.

"I'm flattered, but no way." said Shadowfire, a sleek femme.

"He wasn't referring to you." laughed Flak.

"He was referring to me light-frame!" shouted Strika, a very large and bulky femme.

"Then I feel sorry for him then." laughed Shadowfire.

Strika was about to punch the living spark out of Shadowfire when they noticed someone clumsily approaching them.

"Greetings!" said Steve, waving his arm as if his hand was paralyzed. "All hail Megatron."

"ALL HAIL!" agreed Lugnut.

"Hail." said the other Decepticons with an annoyed tone.

"Steve?" asked Lugnut. "I thought you perished. "Did you manage to learn of Megatron's greatness?"

"Yeah!" said a soft voice inside Steve. "He's a jerk!"

"What was that?" asked Flak, unsure of what he just heard.

"Uh," stuttered Steve, "Just my energon pump. It needs a tune up."

88

"I AM GOING TO CHAIN THOSE KIDS TO THE WALL!" shouted Bumblebee, his engine revving loudly. "THEY'RE GOING TO WISH THAT THEY WERE NEVER BORN WHEN I'M DONE WITH THEM!"

"This puzzles me." said Prowl. "Dani's always been cautious. Why is she now suddenly acting reckless?"

"Well," said Mach Dart. "With Bumblebee's kids, it could just be genetics."

A sound echoed through the caverns. The rock blocking the entrance was being moved.

88

Jag delivered a sweeping kick to knock Blackarachnia down. It failed as the spider jumped into the air. When she landed, she fired webbing at her foe. Jag was pinned to the roof of the skyscraper.

"Now to take you into custody." said Blackarachnia, kneeling down to secure the web.

Jag hissed and tore the web with her claws.

"Nice try." laughed Jag. "It'll take more than that to stop me-"

Jag felt a shock on her back and passed out.

"I wasn't supposed to do that, but I think Optimus would make an exception." said Blackarachnia. She felt her head. She now had feline ears like Jag. "I wonder how long these will last."

88

Shadowfire and Flak circled Steve with curiosity.

"You are one peculiar Con." said Flak.

"Like I said I need a tune up." said Steve.

"He is loyal to the GLORIOUS Lord Megatron." said Lugnut.

"Lugnut, darling." said Strika. "If he's so loyal, then why doesn't he display a Decepticon symbol?"

Lugnut's optics narrowed at Steve. "My beloved is right. A true Decepticon wears the symbol with pride. Where is yours?"

Steve backed up to get away when Shadowfire blocked his path.

"Maybe it's under this digesting armor." laughed Flak.

Shodowfire grabbed Steve's back plate and tore it off. To her surprise, techno-organic children were inside Steve.

"PRIMUS DANG IT!" shouted Zach.

"EVERYBODY SCATTER!" yelled Rocky.

Lugnut saw Steve explode in front of him then he saw three children run away. One of the techno-organics stayed.

"You will gather the others." Lugnut ordered the other Decepticons. "This one is mine!"

The Cons nodded and started heading off in the direction the children ran.

Lugnut slowly walked up to Sandra. "I will crush you out of existence!" shouted the loyal Decepticon.

Sandra's eyes suddenly changed from her brown organic eyes to blood red optics. The area around her eyes darkened. Her robotic arm reappeared now sharpened.

"You have no idea what you're f**king with." she laughed.

88

"Well this is…. awkward." said Starscream as all weapons were pointed at him.

"Please be waiting with your blasting." said Jetstorm.

"Yes." said Starscream. "I have news you might be interested in."

"You are not touching my daughter!" growled Bumblebee.

"At the moment, I am not interested in the Primus blessed." said Starscream. "There is a new threat. The one called Malus Prime is back."

"Did you say Malus Prime?" asked Prowl. "I read about him in the Covenant of Primus. He is only mentioned once but his power is described as incredible."

"Still, why would we listen to a Decepticon? Especially one that just destroyed our base and threatened my family?" asked Sari.

"Because if you don't," said Starscream. "No one will survive."

Sari looked at Bumblebee as if to ask him something. Bumblebee looked around.

"Where's Alice?" screamed Bumblebee.

The True Autobots moved around in a frenzy looking for the baby when Starscream felt something warm touch his ankle.

Alice was investigating this new bot. He was a lot pointier than her parents. All of the sudden, a glow extended from her touch all through Starscream.


	24. The Chase in Kaon

"What in the pit are you doing worm?" asked a suddenly shaken Lugnut.

"I 'm tired of hiding!" yelled 'Sandra'. "I have been stuck inside this girl for too long. I am Malus Prime! I am the greatest most powerful being in the omniverse!"

"You fool!" yelled Lugnut. "Megatron is-."

"Megatron ain't got sh** on me!" Malus hissed, transforming to long blades that appeared to be molten.

"Silence!" shouted Lugnut. He activated his main weapon, the Punch of Kill Everything, and attacked. Much to his surprise, his attack did not hit the ground.

Malus was holding Lugnut's fist up with one hand.

"I would laugh if this wasn't so pitiful. A mere mortal trying to take down a god with his bombs." hissed Malus. He retracted more of his blade. "Normally I would give more of a fight, but I got something to do."

"You will never stop Megatron!" he shouted. "Megatron is GLORIO-"

Malus's blades swiped clean through Lugnut's head and processor, leaving only his bottom jowl attached.

Malus let go of Lugnut's fist and let the giant's body hit the ground. He picked up the head.

"Blind loyalty is worthless. Your life was wasted." said Malus as Lugnut's optics dimmed. When the glow faded away, Malus tossed the head over his shoulder.

88

"What in the name of the Allspark happened here?" asked Starscream.

Sari quickly picked up Alice. "Obviously whatever's keeping you alive and Primus do not mix."

Starscream stood up. He suddenly realized that he no longer heard Unicron. Thanks to that child's zap, he could no longer hear Unicron in the cave. Perfect.

Alice laughed and reached for the Seeker in her mother's arms.

"Now if you don't mind…" said Starscream.

Suddenly, in a yellow blur, stasis cuffs appeared on Starscream's arms. The Decepticon froze up as the cuffs began to take effect.

"Please to be stopping with the attacking!" shouted Jetstorm. "We have much to be worrying about!"

"You worry about some imaginary villain!" yelled Bumblebee. "I have my children to save!"

At that, Bumblebee quickly transformed and sped out.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself." said Prowl.

"Guess we'll tag along." said Ford.

"If they're in Kaon, you'll need all the help you can get." said Dustan.

88

Rocky squeezed himself into a small exhaust port of a building. He listened as Flak stopped in front of the pipe.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" laughed Flak. "You techno-organics are disgusting." He started reaching into the port but his arm was just too short to reach Rocky. "The very thought of bonding with an organic gives me a cringe."

Something tingled on the side of Rocky's head. He was receiving a signal.

"Attention Techno-organic." said Shockwave through the com. "My plan here is going along perfectly. I will you to be close to the female in a matter of two megacycles. She needs to be in contact with that crystal if this is to work. Otherwise there will be grave consequences for all of us."

"There might be a problem with that." said Rocky as he kicked away Flak's hand.

"Who are you talking to, boy?" growled Flak.

"Whatever problem you have, deal with immediately." commanded Shockwave.

Rocky thought for a moment. "Frag it!" he shouted.

Flak stepped back in surprise as Rocky shot forward.

"Bring it on Con!" shouted the teen.

"You got circuits, kid." said Flak. "That'll make it extra enjoyable when I tear them from your insides!"

88

Zach was being dragged on the ground by Dani as she tried to lift off. Shadowfire and Strika were close behind in vehicle mode.

Dani swung past bystanding Decepticons, many of which attempted to grab her and Zach.

"Pull-up-pull-up-pull-up!" shouted Zach after kicking away a robotic hand.

"I could if somebody didn't eat so much energon!" growled Dani.

88

After a stand-off, it was Flak who made the first move. He swiped his robotic claws hoping to knock the techno organic down. With agility that even surprised Rocky, the teen managed to dodge the swipe and hold on the Flak's arm. Using his free hand, Rocky transformed his hammer and smacked it across Flak's face. The Decepticon was sent to the floor.

Flak picked himself off the ground and wiped some energon off of his face. Rocky stood above him with a hammer.

"Nice moves kid." said Flak. "Too bad you don't have the armor to back it up." Flak leaped into the air and delivered a heavy punch directly on top of Rocky. Though protected by his giga fists, Rocky was pummeled into the ground.

Rocky gazed up, defeated, at a Decepticon hand picking him up.

"Hey dude." laughed Rocky. "I'm on your side."

Flak didn't listen.

"You know Shockwave?" asked Rocky. "Yeah I'm taking orders from him and-"

"I'm sure whatever you have to say, the 'almighty lord Megatron' will be glad to hear." growled Flak in a sarcastic tone.


End file.
